The Pirate Ninja's
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: The Captain of the sea, the Princess of a clan, the first mate and a maid. What's the connection? What'll happen to their lives that will change them? Read to find out! SxS NxH SxI
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Thank god 4 snow dayz! Anywho, enjoy!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura sat cross-legged on the wooden box. Her and Lady Hinata were on a ship to England. Lady Hinata had never spoken since her father announced it. Hinata loved Japan and the people there. Thankfully Sakura, Hinata's best friend and maid were able to come along, so Hinata wasn't THAT lonely. She was looking out at the huge ocean, standing close to the edge. Sakura got up and stood next to her.

"Isn't it pretty my lady?" she asked.

Hinata just looked straight ahead, acting as if Sakura hadn't said anything at all. Sakura sighed and just starred out into the big blue with her best friend.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto was asleep in the captain's chair again. He had a feeling that his best friend would show up, yell, curse and everything else possible to get this blonde idiot out of his chair.

"NARUTO GET UP!"

Naruto jumped out of the chair and landed on his butt. He glared at Shikamaru.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled.

"Captain wants everyone on deck, we're gonna invade the ship that's a ways away. So get off your lazy ass and get ready." He instructed.

"You're one to talk about lazy." Muttered Naruto.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"So, what's this ship made of?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"It's just taking the Hyuuga's to England."

"Peh. Don't you mean was?" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke glanced at him.

"Fair enough."

"So what? We take the Hyuuga Princess and ask for a bit of gold?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty much, but we won't be giving back the woman." Said Shikamaru.

"What'll you do with the girl? You're married remember?" stated Naruto.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto.

"I meant for the OTHERS."

"Shut up you two and get ready to plunder." Instructed Sasuke with a wicked smile.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and waited to be closer t the ship.

_**Back at The Hyuuga Ship…**_

"Lord Hiashi!" called Neji.

Sakura and Hinata turned to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it boy?" asked Hiashi in annoyance.

"We're about to be attacked sir!" screamed Neji.

After that the whole ship was preparing for the worst. They had people ready for battle, people hiding and everything else. They put Hinata in a janitor room so she would be safe. And Sakura was put in Hinata's room. They just sat and waited. They heard screaming, yelling explosions and slicing sounds. Sakura heard the door open and prepared for the worst. But instead it was a man in a captain's outfit, he was also very handsome with onyx eyes and black hair. He held no emotion, but Sakura still thought he was handsome. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked.

Sakura just starred at him. She wouldn't speak until it was necessary. She spat in his face instead. He glared at her and knocked her out. The last thing Sakura remembered was being mounted on his shoulder and leaving the room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hinata tried to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. She didn't want to get caught, but she also didn't want Sakura to get caught either.

'What's going to happen?' she thought.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with blonde hair came in. He easily saw her and kneeled down in front of her.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me if you're Hinata Hyuuga will you?" he asked.

She just starred at him.

"…Are you sick or something? You're face is all red."

She then realized that she was blushing. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the worst.

"Naruto come on! we're done here!" someone yelled.

"Well, I guess I'll just take you then."

He picked her up in bridal style and caught a rope from his side of the ship when they were close enough to the edge.

"Hold on tight Miss!" he exclaimed.

Then they were swinging to the other ship, Hinata not sure if this was the scariest or funnest time of her life.

_**Later…**_

Sakura awoke to the sun shinning on her face and somebody shaking her. She looked to her right and saw Hinata sitting next to her and smiling. Sakura jolted to a sitting position and hugged Hinata tightly. She thought she lost her best friend! Thank god they were both safe here!...Wait, where was here?

Sakura looked around and noticed many men had circled them and she saw 3 in particular. One of them was the emotionless bastard, another had a pineapple head and then there was a blonde boy grinning like an idiot. She glared at all of them and held Hinata close. The man just smirked.

"Nice to see you're awake bitch."

She kept glaring at him.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Captain Uchiha Sasuke, this is my first mate Uzumaki Naruto and the smartest man in the world is Nara Shikamaru. And everyone else isn't that important, plus you'll learn who they are soon enough. Now that that's over with," he walked up to them until he was a few feet away. "Which one of you is Hyuuga Hinata?"

They both stayed silent. Sasuke got impatient and grabbed Hinata away from Sakura and held a sword to her through.

"If you don't tell me which one of you is which I'll kill her! So spill it!" he demanded.

Hinata shook her head no, she new what Sakura was considering and there was no way she would a low it. But Sakura being Sakura decided it was her duty. She stood up and starred right into his eyes.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

My oh my! What's gonna happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out! 

Bye now!


	2. Chapter 2

Man! It's been awhile! Sorry 4 the lateness!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

'_Hinata Writing' _

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"You're Hinata?!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke let go of Hinata and grabbed Sakura by her arm instead. He looked in her eyes, searching for any hints of lying. Sakura must have pulled it off since she saw his smile…or smirk show up on his face. He nodded and squeezed her arm tighter. The whole crew laughed as she gave a squeal. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to block out all the noise. Her friend was in pain, and she wasn't strong enough to help her.

"At least you're a pretty girl, who knows what I might end up doing if I get to drunk one night? That may be trouble." He teased.

Sakura glared at him and was so tempted to smack him, but she knew that no Hyuuga lady was to smack a man unless you were from the lower branch of the family.

"What about the other girl? What should we do with her?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke turned back to the woman he had just threatened. Then back at Shikamaru.

"Who brought her on here?" he asked.

"Naruto." Shikamaru answered simply.

Sasuke turned his face to look at Naruto. Naruto whistled like a child that had been caught stealing the cookies. Sasuke smirked, he knew that this might be able to somehow help the stupid idiot.

"Then, Naruto, she's now your responsibility. You can do whatever you want to her, but seeing as she's the only other female, don't kill her. We wouldn't want Hinata to feel sad and kill herself before her family gives us the gold." Said Sasuke.

Hinata and Sakura's eyes went wide. And Naruto's mouth dropped.

'**Sasuke never let me keep a girl before!'**

Naruto kneeled next to Hinata and looked at her in the eye, she blushed a little by how close his face was to hers.

"What's your name miss?" he asked.

Hinata said nothing, but Sakura told them instead.

"She's Haruno Sakura! My b-b-best friend!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and then back at Hinata,

"That name doesn't suit a girl that looks like you."

'**Wonder if he means that the nice way?'** thought Hinata.

"Can she talk?" asked Naruto while opening Hinata's mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"Seeing if she has a tongue. Remember that old voodoo lady that didn't speak cause she had no tongue? I never got to check!" said Naruto.

Shikamaru's eye twitched.

'**How could he be the first mate?!'**

Naruto looked in her mouth.

"She has a tongue, she just can't talk." Said Sakura through clenched teeth.

"Naruto, when I said do what you want, I meant that you do it in private." Seethed Sasuke.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and sighed. He knew that there was a catch to all of this. Then another crewmember shouted,

"Can I have her instead?!"

Everyone laughed, except Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto. Sasuke told everyone to get back to their duties as he pulled Sakura in his room, and Naruto picked Hinata up and brought her over to his room. And Shikamaru simply told everyone what to do, he didn't want his wife to bother him about how unclean the ship was and give a long definition of how a ship should be cleaned. He loved her, but sometimes she was just so troublesome.

_**Captains Room…**_

"Sit." Said Sasuke.

Sakura sat down on the big bed and simply stared out the small window. The sun was still a ways away from setting.

"Tell me, if you're Hinata Hyuuga, why is it that you're maid is wearing a nice, elegant and expensive dress, but not you?"

'**Damnit! He noticed! Okay Sakura, it's alright. Think quickly…I got it!'**

"Captain Uchiha! Don't you know how popular you are? Everyone's got to take precautions in case a Pirate ship comes along to ambush us."

"…So you switched dresses with your maid?" he asked.

"Now you've got it!"

'**Yes!'** she exclaimed with happiness.

'**Looks like the Hyuuga's are pure geniuses.'** Examined Sasuke. **'So, I'll have to be careful with this one.'**

"…What will you do to me?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked.

"I don't plan to sleep with you if that's what you're asking. I'll just be making you do whatever I want you to, or else it's off with the maid's head." He threatened.

Sakura froze up for a moment, but nodded.

_**First Mates Room…**_

"…So, I guess since you and I will be…um…acquaintances. We need to get to know each other huh?" said Naruto.

Hinata didn't respond.

"…Well, my name is Naruto! I like Ramen, women and beer! I enjoy eating Ramen and bombarding ships and getting gold. I hate it when Sasuke tells me what to do, and I also hate Sasuke. My best friends are Sasuke and Shikamaru. And my dream is to become the Pirate King!" he told her.

She looked at him, completely confused.

'**He hates his friend, is obsessed with noodles and wants to be the Pirate King? What's a Pirate King?'** she thought.

"So how bout you?"

She didn't answer. Naruto sighed. Although this girl was just as pretty as the other one, she couldn't talk. Sasuke got the good one, hell so did Shikamaru! Even if the loud bitch he called his wife was so annoying, at least she would talk back to you! Then he got an idea. He reached under the bed for a notebook that he never used and handed it to her. She starred at it for a while, again confused.

"What? Come on! I want to know about you Miss. Haruno!" he said while giving a funny smile.

She smiled a little to and took the notebook. As she wrote Naruto could see her cleavage (A/N: She was leaning 4ward….just so u ppl know!). He had to tare his eyes away before having any nosebleeds. When she was done, she handed him the book.

'_There's not much to say. I like Ramen to actually, but since I work for the Hyuuga's I need to eat the cleansed food. We had to go to England and meet Miss. Hyuuga's fiancée, Kiba. He's a nice man but…I don't think that Miss. Hyuuga wants to marry him because she never loved him. That's all really. By the way, what's a Pirate King?'_

"You don't know what a Pirate King is?!" exclaimed Naruto.

She shook her head no.

"He's the ruler of all Pirates, Captains and seas! He makes the decisions

of everything! There were 4 in the past, one of them was apparently my father to! And the one ruling now it Tsunade, I've met her before, man she can punch hard!" said Naruto while rubbing his cheek.

Hinata giggled.

"Cute laugh." Naruto muttered in amazement.

She blushed but smiled.

'**He's the first to complement me in years.'** She realized.

"Ehem! Anyway, There are also Captain Lords! They're from each continent and make the decisions as well, but they still have to go under the Pirate Kings law and decision! Sasuke's one of them!" he continued.

Hinata nodded, now it made sense. She took back her book and wrote something else in it, then showed it to him.

'_You would make a amazing Pirate King!'_ she wrote.

Naruto was shocked for a moment, then grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. Hinata blushed again. He looked back up at her.

"Thank you Sakura!" he said.

Hinata was confused (again) for a moment, but quickly nodded. Not only was she confused since she forgot for a moment that Sakura and her had switched names, but also…

'**What are theses feelings I have for Naruto?' **she asked herself.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Wait to find out what happens next in the next chapter!

Bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Another chapter! Read!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

'_Hinata Writing'_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

As soon as the sun rose over the horizon, Sakura was dragged out of bed from Sasuke. Minutes later Hinata was to. They sat in the middle of the deck, just sitting. Soon the whole crew came out and starred at them, making a circle around the two girls in the process. Hinata just looked down at her knees, not wanting to look at the dirty faces, as Sakura glared at them all since she could hear all the things they were trying to whisper. Sasuke came back with a bucket, mop and other cleaning utensils. Naruto was holding some to, except A LOT more. Sasuke handed them to Shikamaru and came behind Sakura…he then started to undo her dress. Sakura blushed and slapped his hand away. But she missed and hit his face. It suddenly went quiet as Sasuke glared at Sakura. She started to yell,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF GAME?!"

Hinata cringed, she didn't know how loud Sakura could yell. Sasuke pushed Sakura to the ground as hard as he could, and Sakura gasped in pain. Hinata rushed to comfort her, but another man was holding her back.

"Miss. Hyuuga, you've heard of all my stories haven't you? Now, Calm down and let me do what I want, or you'll suffer before I kill you." He threatened.

Sakura looked into his eyes, he said all that and still showed no emotion.

'**The bastard.'** She spat.

She sat up and let him continue, when he was done when she was in her bodice (A/N: Those dresses that were used 4 underwear back then) and through the dress to the side he looked back at Naruto.

"Your turn." He seethed.

Naruto dropped all the things he was holding. He didn't want to do that, it was rude and she was nice! He started to shake his head no, but realized that Sasuke would let some OTHER sick man do it instead. He sighed and walked behind Hinata, taking the other mans place.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She simply nodded and gulped. He stripped her until she was also in her bodice. Seeing as she had a larger chest the whole crew was whistling and mocking. Naruto only blushed. Sasuke smirked and started to talk again.

"Now, I want everything to be cleaned, you Miss. Hyuuga will clean over there, and you wench will do it on the other side. I don't want either of you to miss a spot…well hopefully you won't find out." He started to walk away, then he paused and turned back to them. "By the way, we won't feed you until you've both finished."

_**Later on…**_

"This is impossible!" screamed Sakura.

"Sorry Miss, If I could I'd let you work until dinner, then make you work again. But I'm not in charge." Said Shikamaru while lighting his cigar.

Sakura turned to him.

"Really? What are you the first mate?" she asked.

"Second. The one who took off your friends dress is the first." He explained.

'**HIM?!'**

"…well, why aren't you one of the ugly faced men who're bugging us?"

"Because my wife would kill me. And they won't bug you cause Sasuke told them not to."

Sakura gave a sigh in relief. She went back to scrubbing the floor while asking more questions.

"You have a wife?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." He muttered.

"What's so bad about her?"

"She's so troublesome. Never wants me to kill any women or children, gives us all baskets of fruit so we don't get scurvy and she really hates when I torture women. Thankfully I don't usually so I'm off the hook. But when we go home for some rest and supplies she always acts like SHE'S the captain. It always drives Sasuke insane but he can never mouth off to her." Explained Shikamaru.

"Why?"

"You'll understand when you meet her."

"She just sounds worried."

"…Why would she be worried?" asked Shikamaru, suddenly curious for this explanation.

"Well, you're a pirate and pirates get either killed, hurt or…well killed. She doesn't want you to leave her and the kids-"

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Interrupted Shikamaru.

"…Well, maybe she's lonely. She must love you so much!" said Sakura with a small smile.

"…And I love her more than anything. Which is why I'm here on this ship."

Sakura was confused, but Shikamaru walked off before she could ask anything else.

_**Meanwhile, After Dinner….**_

Hinata was almost done, but she was so weak and tired. She had to wax the railing and stairs. The men weren't helping either. They always walked over the place she just cleaned. It was so frustrating to do it all over again. She heard the sound off boots and looked up to see Naruto standing there. She looked away, angry with him for the way all the men acted when her dress was off. He sat on a place where she hadn't cleaned yet and handed her some fruit and a piece of chicken. She starred at it and looked back at Naruto with confusion.

"I snuck it out. At least have a little bit before you do any more work." He said.

She looked at him again, realizing that he was going to get in so much trouble if he got caught. She took a pare and ate it quickly. When she was done Naruto took the pare core and through it in the ocean. When he looked back at Hinata and she was already back to cleaning. He blushed.

'**She's got a freaking good ass.'** He realized.

After waxing the railings, she started on the stairs.

"Sakura?"

She didn't look back at him, although she was thankful to him, she was still angry. He sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry. I wouldn't want anyone to do that! Especially if I were captain. Please forgive me?" he pleaded.

She still wouldn't look at him. She was on the last step.

"I promise when I become Pirate King I'll make a new rule! To never torture a woman on their pirate ship! And if they break that rule the punishment is a three-day trip Death Island! That'll teach them!" He exclaimed.

Hinata turned to Naruto. He smiled sweetly at her.

"And the woman will be sent back to her family im-"

Hinata ran up to him and hugged him. Her face was submerged in his rough, muscular chest. He stood still for a moment, but then hugged her back. He sniffed her hair.

'**She smells like…like lavender. She's so…so…so-'** his thoughts broke off when his chest felt wet and Hinata was shaking. He looked and saw she was crying.

'**That's it! Screw Sasuke's fucked up rules!'**

He picked Hinata up in bridal style and put her on his bed. She was still crying but Naruto told her to wait there. He walked out and quickly finished off her chores, went into a closet that was where all the unneeded things went back into his room. Hinata looked at the dress in Naruto's arms.

"Here!" he said smiling. "You might wanna wear-"

She shook her head no. Naruto was probably in more trouble then he needed to be. She wrote on notebook's paper,

'_Naruto thank you, but I don't want you to get in trouble! I can handle being in my bodice for now.'_

"B-But-"

She shook her head no again and smiled at him. He sighed.

"At least wear this nightgown! It's really cold at night and there's no way you'll be able to wear that in bed!"

She realized this was true. He turned around so she could change…well he only peeked a bit…thank god she didn't notice to.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Well, looks like you did well for a Princess, Miss. Hyuuga." Said Sasuke after inspection.

Sakura said nothing. Sasuke then thought of a way to bug her.

"Y'know, I usually give woman a…gift when they actually do something right." He said evilly in her ear.

She didn't move but Sasuke saw her start to sweat. He smirked even more.

"I think it's more enjoyable when women sweat, that's what makes it easier to-"

"Stop it!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke was about to continue, but he held his tongue when he saw that it wasn't sweat rolling off her cheeks, but tears. His eyes widened.

'**W-W-What the hell?! I-I-I feel…horrible.' **

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw some emotion (A/N: Who the hell is this and what has he done with the real Sasuke?!) and in all of them, she saw sadness and pain. She looked at him for a little longer before he backed off.

"Shikamaru! Take her t-to my room! Now!"

Shikamaru did as he was told. When they were both gone Sasuke looked up at the starry sky.

'**What the hell did that woman just do to me?'** he asked himself.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Done! Wasn't it great? Comment plz, no flames!

Bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I'm so sorry it's taken me THIS long! I'll make up for it by doing…..at least 3 chapters this week! I'm sorry!

"Talking"

'**Thoughts'**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

As the sun beat down on Sakura's back and the captain nagging her on how she was supposed to do this and that, there was a loud voice (Naruto) calling out,

"LAND HOE!"

Sakura looked to where everyone else was starring….all she saw was this waterfall- wait a minute!

"Wh-What?! Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed at Sasuke.

He snickered.

"You just have to wait. A lot of Pirates are smarter than you think."

"W-Turn this ship around now!"

"Who made you Captain?" asked Sasuke, getting annoyed.

"I'd rather cut my hair than die because of your stupidity!"

Everyone went quiet and Hinata was in fear. She just watched as Sasuke pulled out his sword. Sakura closed her eyes and waited to be cut to pieces. She was about to run, but Naruto grabbed her arm and held her back. Hinata was trying desperately to get out of his grasp.

'**Wow! She can put up a struggle!'** thought Naruto.

Then Sasuke flung his sword at Sakura…..and all her hair dropped to her feet. She opened her eyes and touched the ends of her now really short hair. Then she got really mad.

"What was that for?!"

"You said-"

"I wasn't being serious! I took years for it to grow that long you jerk!"

'**Oh brother.'** He thought while rolling his eyes.

Hinata sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Sakura's head he was aiming for…or did he miss? Then as they were about to fall over, Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened. This waterfall was small! Any ship could go down this without any damage. They went to the side of the boat to look at what else there was. What they saw was this island that you could just see through the mist was amazing to! It was big, but not too big, and you could see all the towns! Especially this mansion that was on the mountain!

"Amazing." Whispered Sakura.

Hinata nodded in agreement. It was so beautiful.

"Were home fellas!" shouted Sasuke.

The crew sheered.

_**Minutes Later….**_

The lastly to get off the ship were Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. The two girls were lagging behind, considering they new they'd never be able to run off (other pirates would take them). Then suddenly a female voice called out,

"SHIKAMARU!"

A woman with long blonde hair ran up to him and held him in a tight hug. Shikamaru hugged back, smiling a little.

'**His wife.'** Sakura realized.

She was beautiful to. Her face was perfect, her eye's were blue and very…different (A/N: look at pics of her eyes if u don't know). Sakura was slightly jealous.

'**Why am I cursed with these ugly looks?'** she thought glumly.

"Hey Ino, I missed you too." Whispered Shikamaru.

"I was so worried! I'm glad everyone's alright!" she broke from the hug and looked at Naruto. "Unfortunately." She added in a mutter.

Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto just glared at her. Then Ino looked past them and at Hinata and Sakura. Her eyes went wide and she pushed past Sasuke to look at the two of them.

"My god! Why are you two such horrible messes?!" she exclaimed.

"Ask the Captain." Muttered Sakura.

Ino's eyes turned back to Sasuke with pure hate.

"Typical! As soon as two pretty girls come by you torture them! No wonder I'm in love with Shikamaru now! These poor girls!" she yelled.

People stopped and starred as she said this. Sasuke just glared.

"Hey, I just need one of them for money and the other to make sure she does what I say. As soon as we get rich I'll be dumping them on the Hyuuga ship." He said.

"Like I give shit Uchiha!" she then punched him in the face.

Sakura flinched as Sasuke fell to the ground.

'**I almost feel sorry for him.'** She shuttered.

"And as for you Shikamaru!" she said turning to her husband.

'**Oh no, what did I do?'** he thought.

"You should know better than to let Sasuke torture woman! It's clear to me that you could boss him around and help them out, but no! You're too lazy to even try! God! Why did I even try to marry you?!" she yelled.

"…..Haven't you had your period lately?"

There was a loud slap after that.

_**Later That Afternoon At The Mansion…**_

"Thank you for the cloths!" said Sakura as she stepped behind the screen.

"No problem! Shikamaru gives me so many so you can keep them! Hey mute girl! You almost done in there?" said Ino.

Hinata sunk deeper in the bubble bath.

"Hee hee, she'll be in there for awhile! Thanks for being so nice to us!"

"It's nothing! It's the least the boy's can let me do!"

"…So, you're Shikamaru's wife?"

"Yep, don't ask me why I love him is that's where you're going. He's an idiot, but-"

"That's not it."

Ino looked towards the screen.

"…He loves you a lot, yet you act that way towards him and vise versa. You're really lucky…but why are you letting him do these dangerous things, knowing you might loose him?" asked Sakura.

Ino paused to think for a second. Then laughed a little.

"Because I don't want to be a controlling wife. Besides, he's good at his job and I know that he'll always come back to me." She said.

Sakura smiled a little and stepped out from the screen in her new pink dress.

"So cute!" exclaims Ino.

_**Dinner Time…**_

It was quiet. No one talked. And Naruto hates silence.

"…So Shikamaru, what you doing later tonight?"

"Spending time with Ino."

Both the blonds looked at him.

"Really? What do you plan to do?" asked Naruto with his perverted grin.

"It's a surprise."

"Aw come on!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up!" Ino said with a cute smile.

Naruto shrunk back a bit. Hinata giggled a little at that point. Little did she know, Naruto heard.

'**So-So beu-beautiful.'**

"Wench, pass me the soup." Said Sasuke to Sakura.

Now, Sakura can handle almost anything! But for some reason she couldn't handle this! She picked up the soup and put Sasuke's head in the bowl. He took it out and was about to shout, but he stopped. She was crying again. She ran off into her own room that Ino let her have for their stay. Hinata was about to go after her when Sasuke turned to face her.

"You either stay here or go to your own room you mute witch!" he spat.

Hinata went wide-eyed and Naruto saw a tear trickle down her face. She ran off to HER room, which was the opposite of Sakura's. A few minutes later Naruto left, then Sasuke. It was only Ino and Shikamaru at this point.

"Shikamaru, did you see-"

"Ino, we aren't helping them in any way."

"…Do you really not want to?" she asked while rubbing her smooth neck.

'**Damnit! Not my weakness!'** he cursed.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes, like she always does to get her way.

"…F-Fine."

_**Minutes Later With Ino…**_

"Hinata?"

"Yes Ino?" replied Sakura.

"Good you're still up!" said Ino while opening the door.

"What is it?" asked Sakura while whipping away a stray tear.

"There's a hot spring and I figured you needed to-"

"Get away from here! Thank you"

When Ino finished giving the directions, Sakura was off.

_**Meanwhile with Shikamaru…**_

"Sasuke?"

"Piss off."

"….."

"…You can come in now!" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru came in and told Sasuke some interesting information.

"She's gone to the hot springs? You know this how?!"

"Ino told me." He simply said.

"…Good for her!" said Sasuke while looking out the window again.

"…It's obvious you love her, and even if you think you don't you can either go ahead and take a chance, or dread the fact you didn't later."

"M-Me?! Love her?! As if!" said Sasuke.

But then he looked at his face in the mirror and realized that Shikamaru was right. Sasuke was blushing.

'**My god, I've been lying to myself this whole time?!'**

"Your move."

And with that Shikamaru left.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Oh my! What's Sasuke gonna do?! What's going on with Naruto and Hinata?! What's Shikamaru's surprise for tomorrow?! What flavor was that soup??????? All this and more in the next chapter!

Bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

Stressed with hw, that's my excuse! Sorry for the wait!

Let's skip the things I put here cause you people are smarter than that!

CAUTION: MAY BE SHORT

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Ahhhh." Sighed Sakura as she slipped her naked body in the warm hot springs.

'**I've never been this relaxed since Hinata and I had hot spring party.'** She realized.

The hot springs here were located on the mountain, which was only a ways off since she was at Shikamaru and Ino's house. She sighed again. Ino was the nicest out of all these dirty, ugly pirates.

'_**THEN THERE'S THE CAPTAIN.'**_ Said a voice in her head. _**'HE'S GORGEOUSE! HE HAS THE HEART OF A BASTARD BUT-'**_

'**Didn't I get rid of you?!'** exclaimed Sakura as she realized it was her inner self.

'_**YOU THOUGHT U DID, BUT I WAS JUST SLEEPING!'**_

'**For 7 years?!'**

'_**IT'S BEEN THAT LONG?'**_

'**Yes!'**

'_**OH… MAYBE I WAS MAKING TO MUCH DECISIONS FOR YOU!'**_

"My god." She muttered.

Suddenly she heard a stick break from behind her.

"Wh-Who's there?!" She called and spun around.

As she looked someone jumped over her head and landed in the water. As soon as Sakura cleared her eyes, she saw no other than the Captain, who was starring right at her. She covered herself quickly.

"S-S-Sir! I'm s-s-sorry, I'll go! Yah, I'll leave you alo-"

"Stay Miss. Hinata." He said.

She froze and felt her heartbeat excel when he started to come closer to her. As far as she could see, he was naked. Or shirtless. The water was waist high…oh man. He loomed over her and leaned down to her, only inches apart, him supporting himself with the rock behind Sakura. She was blushing and waiting to get hit, or something! But instead there was something cool against her lips. She opened her eyes wide. He was kissing her.

'_**HE LOVES YOU! I KNEW IT! KISS HIM BACK STUPID! DON'T YOU DARE HIT HIM OR I'LL MAKE MORE DIRTY THOUGHTS COME IN YOUR MIND!'**_ exclaimed her inner self.

But Sasuke broke off before she could do anything. She starred at his face in shock.

"Well?"

She said nothing.

"Are you alright Miss-"

"You don't have to use Miss when it's just us Captain!" she said.

He smirked a little.

"Then let's play fair. You call me Sasuke, and I'll call you Hinata."

"Y-Yes Sasuke!"

"…well how was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

"I can't compare it with anything…why did you kiss me anyway?" she asked.

"…"

"Well?!"

"Feisty are we?"

"Wh-n-that-I- Just answer the question!" she yelled.

"You haven't really answered mine yet."

"The only other man I kissed was H- Sakura's cousin when he was drunk one night! So yes! That's the best kiss I've ever-"

She was caught off when Sasuke kissed her again, this time with more passion and was a little longer than the last one. He broke off and looked into her eyes again.

"M-My mistake, that one was the best." She muttered.

He smirked.

"Looks like those little kid tales are true."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"When a boy is into a certain girl, he bugs her and teases her non stop. I guess it's more physical when your older like me." He finished with a smirk on his face.

She blushed again.

'**He-He-He's into me?!'** she glared at him.

He cocked his eyebrow at the look on her face.

'**Odd, isn't she supposed to be happy?'**

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" she asked.

'**Oh. Well, I can't blame her.'** He sighed.

"Cause if it was, I'd be forcing you to stand up. And if you still don't believe me, then…let me try to show you." He suggested.

She looked into his eyes one more time. They held something in them (for once), it was a caring sort of look. She looked a little bit longer to save it in her memory. She then stood up (keeping her chest covered with her arms) and kissed him. He kissed her back and she felt him smile on her lips. She opened her mouth and he put his tongue in her mouth, tasting every part of her. They broke off for air and he was smiling/smirking again.

"Will you accompany me to my room for the night?"

She glared at him. Sasuke realized his mistake and put his hands in front of him.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just wanted you to lay next to me! Fully clothed! You can even have a knife close to you if I try anything!...Which I won't! I promise! Captain lord's honor!" he said.

Sakura laughed a little then nodded. As long as she had a bed ad a nightgown, it couldn't be too bad.

_**Later…**_

She looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied that she didn't look to tempting, she walked back into the captain's room. He was lying down, starring at her as she opened and closed the door. She came up to the bed and lay down next to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and Sakura felt warm and relaxed. She slowly drifted to sleep in the Captains arms.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hinata looked at the clock. It was close to midnight and there was a beautiful full moon. Thank goodness Ino had given her a map down to the secret beach that was meant for her and Shikamaru only. She also wanted to show this to Naruto. She put on a warm bathrobe and practically ran to Naruto's door. But before she could knock, she realized that she would need practice before showing him something as great as this. She sighed and put her hand down.

'**Maybe next month.'** She suggested to herself sadly.

She quickly climbed down the stairs, not noticing the door open a ways behind her.

"Where's she going?" Naruto muttered to himself and quickly but quietly ran after her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I'll end it there for now! Bwahaha! Next Chapter is coming soon! (I hope/think)

Bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry to keep you al waiting! English makes writing kinda tiring after 2 hours... don't ask.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto followed Hinata down to the beach. It must have been the middle of the night! The moon was full. And of coarse, Naruto was really curious. He hid in some near by bushes as she started to undress… undress?...UNDRESS?!

'**Aw shit!'** cursed Naruto as his nose started to bleed.

Then she stepped onto the water and the shadow of the moon cast over her. Naruto was amazed, but to his surprise that wasn't all. Hinata started to dance, and when she danced there were water droplets that flew and she started to glow. And this continued.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Shikamaru?" Ino called from the bed.

"Yes?" he said while walking in and undressing.

"I think I've waited long enough." Said Ino.

Shikamaru paused for a second before responding.

"Waited for what?"

"Don't be stupid… Why don't you want to?" she asked.

At this point Shikamaru was about to climb into bed.

'**Damn persistent, troublesome, beautiful and overly attractive woman!'** he said to himself.

"Ino-"

"Don't 'Ino' me! I want children and so do you, so it's no big deal, but whenever you come home you always say 'Next time, next time, next time!' You've been doing that for the past three years! I'm sick of it so unless you tell me why then I'm gone!"

Shikamaru starred at her with shocked eyes.

"That's a little harsh." He said.

"What you've been doing to me is beyond harsh! Leaving me to go sailing the seven seas! I'm always worried and I can't keep my mind distracted with anything! Now, tell me!" she exclaimed.

He sighed again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But how else am I supposed to impress your father?" Ino looked at him with wide eyes. "It's how I got him to agree that I was worthy enough to marry you. I love you Ino, and I hate that I'm causing you pan…but I don't think I'd make a good father." He finished.

She glared at him. He groaned.

'**She knows me to well! I keep forgetting that she can tell when I lie!' **

"Real reason before I pack up my bags!" she screamed.

"…"

"Well Shikamaru?!"

_**Back with Hinata and Naruto…**_

Hinata was finally finished her dance and she sunk into the water. She sighed.

'**It's been awhile since I've done that.'** She realized.

Then she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned quickly and saw Naruto smiling at her. She blushed a bright red.

'**Oh god! Was he watching me?!'**

"That was amazing Sakura!"

She nodded in thanks, still blushing. Thankfully it was dark so Naruto didn't notice. Little did Hinata know, Naruto was also blushing.

"I'm sorry I followed you and everything, It's just I heard you outside my door and saw you running out so I thought I should follow you incase…well incase you ran off and got lost or hurt or-"

She silenced him with a splash of water to his face. He spat out some that got into his mouth and glared at her. She simply giggled, but stopped when he took off his shirt and boot's then jumped in the water. She felt him splashing her and all she did was giggle, until she felt something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes at how close his face was from hers, his warm breath was so intoxicating. She almost fainted when he inched a little closer to her.

_**With Ino and Shikamaru…**_

"…I feel that I'm never going to come back to you…and then you'll be alone taking care of a child. And I'll be leaving tomorrow and I don't want to miss-"

"Shikamaru…" said Ino giving him a caring glance.

He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, you probably think I'm a coward right?" he asked turning to her.

"No. I'm glad you told me…but if y-you n-ne-never come back how will I still h-ha-have a piece of you with me? I can raise a child on my own and I know that you'll be able to make up for missing a-a-a bi-birth! Please Shikamaru? I love you so much and-"

"Would you want it to be fatherless?" he interrupted.

"…they won't be."

"Ino-"

"Shikamaru, you know it doesn't always work the first time."

"…yes but-"

"Wouldn't you want to be the first to take me and bare me children?! Please Shikamaru! I know you won't die! And remember how I'm always right?" she yelled in frustration.

Next thing she knew, she was pinned down and being kissed by her husband.

_**Back with the other couple…**_

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's chest and gently pushed him back before he could come any closer to kissing her. Naruto gave her a confused expression when she slowly shook her head no.

'**Shoulda brought a pen and paper.'** He sighed.

"Sorry about that. If I scarred you-"

Hinata shook her head no again and smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He looked down at her when she pulled back and he simply kissed her forehead.

"So, you still wanna sleep on your side of the mansion?" asked Naruto.

She glared at him for a moment and then nodded. He just laughed.

"Alright, alright! I'll just walk you back how's that?" he asked.

She nodded.

_**Later…**_

As Hinata was about to open her door, she heard the low moans and groans coming from down the hall. To be more precise, Shikamaru and Ino's room. She blushed as Ino moaned out Shikamaru's name.

'**No way will I be able to sleep in my room…sigh.'**

_**With Naruto…**_

"Man, I wish she let me kiss her on the lips!" said Naruto to the wall. "But that was way to forward! Damnit! She probably thinks I'm some kind of-"

There were 3 quiet knock's at the door. Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata standing there with a piece of paper. He quickly read it and chuckled a little.

"Wow, bout time they got to it." Hinata starred at him. "Come on in Sakura!"

And with that they slept next to each other in comfort.

'**Naruto-kun's so comfy.'** Thought Hinata before slipping off to her black abyss.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well? Is it good? Plz comment!

Bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the chapter!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Uhg." Groaned Sakura.

The sun was shinning on her face and that was not her favorite way to be woken up. She turned over just to be stopped by a wall…make that a person.

'**The Captain!'** she realized.

She opened her eyes quickly and saw that he was awake, just starring at her. He smiled a calm smile and lightly kissed her lips.

"Sleep well love?" he asked.

'**So it wasn't a dream.' **They both thought.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled again and kissed her sweetly. She kissed back, but then realized what time it was and sat up. Sasuke looked at her confused. She blushed.

"I'm not used to waking up this late." She admitted.

"…It's only eight in the morning."

'**Crap!'** she thought.

"…But I have a reputation of a princess! So I have to wake as early as possible to-"

"Is this just your excuse for not being as good as the other night (at kissing)?" he asked.

She glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"No!"

"Judging by your actions-"

She kissed him as hard as she could and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He smiled and kissed her back. Sakura broke it off and smiled herself.

"You planned that didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes." He admitted.

She giggled and leaned against his chest, relaxing for now until they had to get breakfast.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Wake up!"

Hinata jolted from her sleep as she felt someone jump onto her. She turned quickly and saw Naruto lying on top of her. She blushed.

"Well, looks like I haven't done any naughty things to you all night, have I? Do I get a reward?" he asked.

She glared at him. He laughed.

"No silly! I didn't check to see if you had a tongue yet. And it's rood to stare into someone else's mouth, so…"

She simply blushed again when he put his lips onto hers. She was about to faint but for some reason she started to kiss back. She felt happy and amazed. She opened her mouth and he invaded eagerly. He had never kissed a girl before, and she probably had never kissed a man before (A/N: She's fidgeting.) but a first kiss from her was the best he was ever going to ask for. He pulled away sadly and played with a bit of her hair.

"Wow. You do have a tongue."

She giggled a little and allowed a small pink hue to come across her face.

"I don't suppose you'd mind if I tried to do that again?" he asked.

She starred at him for a moment. Then looked away sadly. Naruto was confused.

'**But I thought she liked it…hmmm.'**

He grabbed her notebook and she immediately started to write. He read it as soon as she handed it to him.

'_I'll have to leave you at some point, so I don't want to hurt you. And as much as I think I might like you I don't think we'd be able to be together. You're a pirate who's going to become a Pirate King and I'm homesick and a useless maid.'_

He sighed.

"Makes sense…and I don't care."

She looked at him with shock. He smirked.

"What? Never had a man like me so devoted to a maid like you? You're prettier than that Hyuuga woman ever would be…okay she's pretty to! But you're beautiful, and I prefer beautiful woman." He said.

She sighed and shook her head again.

"How about you give me a try? Like I'll show you how much I like you and you'll give me a score at the end. We'll just see how well I can keep a relationship with you." He reasoned.

She would of said no, but he was trying really hard. She sighed and nodded. Although she knew he'd be heart broken when he learned the truth, she might as well give him a shot.

'**And while I'm at it I'll see how much I want him.'**

_**Meanwhile…(Again)…**_

Shikamaru was sitting up and looking at the messed sheets. His hair was falling on both sides of his head that was being supported by his own arm. Ino moaned beside him and turned over. She opened her eyes up a little and saw he was already up…and earlier than he usually aims for. She smiled at him.

"You need to wear your hair down more often, you look sexier." She said playfully.

(A/N: Can anyone actually imagine him with his hair down. This is SHIKAMARU here! I mean, I'm even having a little trouble imagining it! And I have a big imagination!...back to the story!)

He turned his head and looked at her. She saw the slight sadness in his eyes and sat up as well, covering her chest with the covers and leaned on his shoulder.

"Shika? What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head a little and lay back down, brining her with him. She was now lying on his chest.

"Oh come now." She said and nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Ino please don't."

She looked up at him again, and then she understood why he was sad. Because there is a big chance that she's pregnant, and he's leaving again today. She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright. Not like it wouldn't work later so it doesn't matter."

That didn't convince her. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Shikamaru you should be the one doing all that to me. And here I am trying not to be a controlling wife, instead I'm a commanding one."

"Ino…it has nothing to do with most of that."

She looked back at him expectedly.

"…Would I make a good father?"

"…Of coarse you would! As long as you won't be like my father is we have a girl, right?"

He laughed and nodded. She kissed him on the lips, and then kissed his neck. Before she got to his chest he flipped her so that she was underneath him. She blushed as he kissed her neck.

"Sh-Sh-Shi-"

"Hush. I'll be gone for a bit, can't I be in control for a second?" he whispered.

"B-B-But bre-breakfast! I need to-"

"Jade's making it at nine, I told her to last night." He explained.

She smiled when he nibbled her ear.

"Is this my surprise?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"I like it then."

_**Later…**_

Sasuke sat where he normally did with Sakura next to him. Naruto and Hinata stopped talking and looked at them. Sasuke looked back.

"What?" he seethed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and started telling Hinata the story of his catch of jewelry. Shikamaru and Ino showed up as soon as the food had come out of the kitchen.

"Pass the butter woman." Demanded Sasuke.

Sakura simply handed it to him. Ino looked at Shikamaru with a small smile on her face. He just took a sip of his coffee and nodded as Naruto was talking about nonsense.

_**On the Ship…**_

When he pushed her into the captains quarters everyone stopped and starred. He looked at them for a moment.

"Back to work."

They did just that as he slammed the door on them.

_**Inside…**_

"Did you have to push so hard?" she asked.

He smirked and pulled her close to him.

"Well If I didn't it wouldn't look believable." He explained.

"T-True."

"Hmm."

He started to kiss her neck and give her goose bumps. She smiled a little as she asked.

"How long do we have to act?"

"Don't worry, just until Shikamaru gets his lazy ass on here."

"Which will be?"

"And hour or two."

"Wow, they love each other that much?" She asked.

"Mhm. He's lucky I'm a nice guy." He said.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing because he kissed her on the lips.

_**With Ino and Shikamaru…**_

"So I guess I'll see you in…" started Ino.

"I don't know this time." He said.

"Estimate." She seethed

Shikamaru sighed.

"Um…6 months?"

"6?!"

"Well you wanted me to estimate."

"But the longest you've ever been away from me was-"

"I know, I know. But these are the Hyuuga's were talking about Ino."

She looked at him for a moment, then bowed her head to hide the oncoming tears. She felt him hug her tight.

"No matter what, I'll come back." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded.

"Bye." He said and kissed her one more time.

"Bye, I love you."

"And I to you as well." He said.

And then he made his way up to the ship.

_**1 ½ hours later…**_

Everyone cheered and waved as they set up the sail. Sakura waved back and Hinata just smiled and laughed at her friend. But Shikamaru was looking for only one person. She was at the end of the dock and looking right at him. He starred back and smiled. She smiled to.

'**Dead or alive, I'll still love you.'** They thought at the exact same time.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

…Until next time! I'll update as soon as possible! Comment plz! And finally, no flames!

Bye now!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG

OMG! I'm so so so so sorry it took me this long to update! I've been distracted and sick! I'm sorry! Here's the chapter!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Kiba!" yelled Hiashi from his office.

Kiba ran in as quick as he could, his very large dog Akamaru right behind him.

"Yes sir?" he asked, fully attentive.

"I'm sure you've heard?"

"Yes! I promise to wed your beautiful daughter! Today if-...why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of idiot sir?" asked the stupid and confused Kiba.

"…because you are one you moron!" yelled Hiashi.

Kiba was taken aback at that statement, Akamaru sighed and put his paws on his head.

"Wh-Why sir?"

"You haven't heard that my daughter's been taken from the most hated and damned pirate captain, Sasuke Uchiha? I'm sure people must have been talking about it non stop, were you to busy thinking about how many offspring you'll have with my daughter?! You're a fool sometimes Kiba!"

Little did his greatness know that was what Kiba was busy thinking about.

'**That's probably why so many soldiers and crew were saying sorry and good luck to me for the past week…or so…my poor Hinata!'**

"How?!"

"I was sure that her maid Sakura was taken by Sasuke, but one of the leeches who do his bidding must of found her. Who knows what there doing to those two girls by now, maybe Hinata isn't even a virgin anymore." Said Hiashi.

Kiba twitched a little at that small joke.

"So Sasuke Uchiha, the most wanted man who's said to have escaped death hundreds of times? Well when he meets me he will have his last breath taken by my hands and his blood will stain my blade." He said with an evil smirk.

Hiashi was so tempted to not roll his eyes.

'**Why did I agree to let my daughter marry this buffoon?'** he asked himself.

"Why exactly did you call me here sir? I'm sure it's not just to tell me that my wedding has been postponed due to idiotic pirates." Said Kiba.

"Right. I'm sending you and your men to fetch my daughter back, I don't care about the maid, if you can't save her than don't at all. My daughter is your fiancé and my other is to young be marrying. As long as my daughter comes back and marries you we can all forget that this event had ever taken place. How many crew members do you think you'll need Mr. Kiba?" he asked.

Kiba thought for a moment.

"Let's try for a hundred."

"A hundred men? Are you sure, they had 300 of the strongest men try and capture this man, and you think you'll only need 100." Stated Hiashi.

"…1000 then."

"What?!"

"Now you and I know that's to many people for someone like you to handle." Sighed Hiashi.

Kiba blushed slightly.

"Alright, alright! 650!"

"…that's a fair amount. Let's see…that's about six to seven ships."

"…You have enough I'm sure sir?"

"Yes Kiba." He said through gritted teeth

'Has this fool forgotten who I am?!' exclaimed an annoyed Hiashi.

"Alright! When Can I head out?" asked Kiba.

"Anytime you can."

"Tomorrow morning then! As soon as the sun rises!" he declared.

"At least he's persistent, I'll give him that.' Noted Hiashi.

"Alright I'll let your crew know, go and prepare yourself Kiba it's going to be a long trip ahead."

"I will sir! Come on Akamaru let's go get ready to bring back my bride!" he cheered.

Akamaru barked twice and ran after his master. Hiashi starred after them.

'**Dear lord let the children be quiet and obedient like him.'** Prayed Hiashi.

"Neji!"

"Yes sir?" said the servant of the lower branch and also Hinata's cousin as he poked his head through the door.

"Let the men know, there will be a long rescue mission tomorrow morning to bring back our own Lady Hinata! Go now!"

"Yes sir."

And Hiashi was finally alone in his office again.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sorry if it's kinda short! (I don really know what else 2 put!) I promise you'll like the next one!

Review without flames please! Thanx!

Bye bye now!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all

Hey all! New SasuxSaku chapter! Kinda short and maybe random? (I don't know what you people consider random!) But very sweet! Please enjoy! 

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"_**Sasuke! Help me!" she yelled**_

_**He ran as fast as he could to her, but when he tried she would be pulled farther and farther away from his grasp. Her head was already bloody and her tears were mixing in with the red streaks. She looked scarred and he wasn't able to help her from the invisible attacker. Then suddenly she was gone and all he heard was he awful screams and a laugh that he scarcely recognized as his.**_

"_**SAKURA!!" he yelled and ran around in the darkness.**_

_Real World…_

Sasuke jolted from his sleep. That had to be the worst nightmare of his entire life… other than the one that came to haunt him daily. He looked to his left at his beautiful woman he loved calling his own. She had a perfect smile on his face, and he could hear her just whispering his name lovingly. He smiled and whipped some sweat off his brow. Then he realized something.

'**Why did I yell out the maids name and not Hinata's?'** he asked himself.

(A/N: The way he said that made me laugh on the inside... cause she is the maid…lol, back to the story) He looked at her again. This is confusing, was that dream supposed to mean something?

"Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't realize she was awake until he actually looked at her eyes. He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I woke you?"

She shook her head no although really he had.

"You looked confused for a moment there, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"It was nothing. Just a dream." He said.

"Even the most murderous man on sea has bad dreams? Not something I expected." She teased.

He glared at her and pinned her on the bed. She giggled and tried to squirm away, but couldn't escape his grasp.

"Men never have bad dreams." He said.

"Sasuke-kun, there's nothing wrong with a deadly man having a bad dream. Please tell me." She said, giving a look of cuteness.

Sasuke sighed.

'**Women.'**

And so he told her what happened, from beginning to end. Sakura looked at him through the whole thing, almost crying at the part where she disappeared and when he described his small suffering.

"…Sakura."

"Y- I mean what about her?" she quickly rephrased.

"That was the name I called out when you were out of my sight… do you have any idea why?" he asked.

She paused for a moment. Then smiled at the excuse she made up on the spot.

"Maybe because that's how you describe my amazing beauty?" she said.

Sasuke doubted that, but it was probably the only thing that made sense. He sighed again and rolled back to his side of the bed. She lied on top of him and just looked at him.

'**I should tell him my real name… but…. I can't… can I?' **Sakura argued with herself

'**STUPID! YOU SHOULD! YOU WANT HIM TO SAY YOUR NAME IN A LOVING WAY! NOT YOUR BEST FRIENDS! AND GOD, SLEEP WITH HIM NOW CAUSE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!'** yelled her inner self.

'**What?! No! That's not what a woman like Hinata would do!'**

'**SO? YOU'RE NOT HINTA ARE YOU?! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?!'**

'**No, but-'**

"Why are you blushing?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura felt her face, oh god she was blushing! Deep red to!

"No reason." She sad while looking away.

Sasuke smirked.

"Having some impure thoughts Hinata? That isn't what a woman like you should be thinking." He teased.

She glared at him, but before she could say anything he kissed her, sweet and hard. She relaxed a little and kissed back. When they broke off, Sasuke started to kiss her neck and shoulder. She blushed again.

"So?" he asked in between kisses.

"Hm?"

"Do you trust what I sad now?" he asked.

She nodded with a small smile. Sasuke smiled too.

'**One thing down, another to go.'** He thought happily.

Sakura yawned and put her head back on Sasuke's chest.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She sighed.

And with that she was asleep. Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Sakura." He whispered before falling asleep as well.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

He doesn't know that's her name, they are not married and haven't (obviously) had sex! I thought I should clarify in case you people go and think the wrong things! :P Anyway! I shall write the next chapter soon!

Bye now!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay

Okay! I hope you enjoy! This is set the next night! (from the last chapter) It's NaruxHina and might b longer cause I thought it through more…. Srry to those head ovr heals SasuxSaku fans! It'll b worth reading though! Besides! I'll b making more for those 2, and they'll b long! So anyway, read the chapter and enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto was having a…. in his case a lovely dream… that involved the woman he's head over heals for… yah.

"Heh heh heh heeeehh… mmmmmmm."

He rolled over…. on to the floor. Surprisingly it didn't wake the idiot up.

_**Meanwhile In Another Room…**_

Hinata was starring out the small porthole, she missed her sister. They would always hang out together and cheer each other up. The only thing (person) that she defiantly didn't miss was Kiba. The first time she ever spoke to him he started to brag about how he loved kids and wanted a son. But because her family only looked for the rich, strong of authority men as a husband for their princesses, it was her duty to marry him. She sighed sadly.

'**I need some air.'** She decided.

Hinata then stood and walked out of her room.

_**Back With Naruto…**_

"Eh?" said Naruto and opened his eyes.

He listened for it again. It sounded like footsteps were on the deck. He frowned. He hated to be woken by lovely… non-perverted (A/N: Psh! Yah right!) dreams. He stood up, not bothering to put his shirt back on. put on his boots and walked up the stairs to the deck.

As soon as he opened the small door he smelt the sea water and felt the cool air, not that that bothered him. He looked around, and suddenly he caught a wiff of lavender.

**'That's so… weird.'** He thought.

He looked around again and saw Sakura (Hinata) looking out into the night sky. The moon was reflecting off her pale features. Making her look angelic almost. Naruto smiled, but that was replaced with shock. She had tears on her face.

'**Damnit! I hate it when girls cry! And the last time I tried to make one feel better she hit me! Oh god! Okay! You can do this! Just go up to her! This'll make her fall for you for sure! Take a deep breath and… go!'** he said to himself.

He stood there for about another minute, then walked up to her. Having his sweetest smile implanted on his face.

Hinata heard the footsteps and looked away from the starry night. She only relaxed when she saw that it was Naruto that was actually in front of her. He was smiling sweetly at her, and she saw some worry in his eyes. She blushed a little.

'**He saw me cry! I must look so weak right now… wait he's not wearing a shirt!'** she blushed even more at that last bit of her thought.

"Miss. Sakura? Is everything alright?" Asked Naruto.

She tried to brush away her tears, but it didn't work. They just kept coming down to replace the ones she whipped away. She turned away from Naruto, which was hard because she admired the muscles on his chest… and so forth.

"Are you home sick?" asked Naruto yet again.

She nodded slightly. Naruto walked around her so he couldn't see her back.

"Well don't worry! You'll be going back to your family after we drop you off on the Hyuuga ship w-with Miss. H-Hinata ." he chocked out.

Hinata looked up at him, he was starting to shed a few tears. She looked at him with a confused expression. He laughed and whipped them away.

"Well, maids don't usually have a family they go home to because they work for their masters or mistresses. I figured because the Hyuuga family is strict…" Hinata looked away at that last little comment. "Well, I guess they aren't so bad if they let you see your family! I just wanted you to… stay with me…" he said.

Hinata looked back at him in shock. He let a nervous laugh leave his thought.

"Kinda stupid huh? Who'd wanna stay with a pirate that works under the great "Ninja Captain" I shouldn't of-"

She silenced him with her finger, and gave him a beautiful smile. He just starred. Then he took her hand in his own and put it on his cheek. He thought that her skin was like the smoothest silk in the world. She expected his to be rough , but it was nice and smooth. She leaned on his chest, even though her mind was screaming at her to stop. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her lavender scent. Hinata felt so safe and so at peace, she could of fallen asleep in his strong arms as far as she was concerned! She smiled against him, having a small blush form on her face. Naruto whispered some words that she didn't quite catch, but she didn't really care at that moment. She felt him kiss her forehead, and she pulled away slightly, just to look at him. His eyes looked like he was dazed or something, she didn't even move as he placed his hot lips on her cool ones. She would of pulled away, but this was so pleasant. She kissed back. She could feel him smile against her lips, and that's when Hinata knew she should stop.

'**I don't want him to be hurt. This isn't what I should be doing.'** And with that she pulled away.

He looked at her, totally confused. But suddenly, she fainted.

"Sakura?!" he gasped.

_**Later That Night…**_

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around.

'**Where am I?'**

"Oh thank god! You're awake!" he said.

She looked at him. He looked so relived.

"Uh, here! It's your notebook! I thought we could just talk!... So I want to ask you some questions!"

Hinata got her pen and paper ready.

"… Will you go back?" he asked.

She showed the paper.

'_Possibly.'_

'**Better than yes.'** Naruto noted.

"Okay um… do you like me?'

'_Yes! You're a great friend!'_

"…not what I meant."

She blushed at that and looked away out the porthole. He sighed. She still didn't know… didn't she hear what he said while he held her? Oh well, there's gonna be other chances.

"I guess this isn't going anywhere, well I thought you might also want to know something… the C-"

Before he said anymore she started to write. She showed him the paper.

'_You called him a "Ninja Captain" why?'_

"Oh, we're ninja pirates! The… only ninja pirates. We were taught all this stuff and then we all decided to become pirates! Which is why not even 300 of the strongest men could stop us!" He exclaimed.

She smiled like a child at Christmas! She quickly wrote down something and showed it to him.

'_That sounds so amazing!'_

"And maybe if you stay I can teach you all I know… uh anyway back to what I was saying. Sasuke needs a storage room, and since your room was the old one he decided to make it that again as long as you had a place to sleep cause if Hinata found out then… y'know." She nodded. "Well… you and I are roommates!" He exclaimed with a smile.

She was shocked for a moment, then she wrote something, stopping to make sure that her words were chosen carefully. When she was satisfied she handed him the paper.

'_That's fine with me, just as long as you don't try anything. And I will sleep next to you, considering you're warm, but as soon as you try anything, I'll tell Miss. Hyuuga and she'll have your head.'_

He laughed a full-hearted laugh and nodded.

"I understand! Well, since it's time for bed and you're here already… how about it?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. They both went under the covers and Naruto turned the gas lamp down low.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

That was longer than I wanted it to be! So I guess the next SasuxSaku chapter should b just as long or longer huh? Lol! I promise to do my best! Anyway, I'll update a.s.a.p.! So b patent if it's taking me awhile! Please and thank you for understanding!

And finally, Review! And plz, oh plz, oh plz no flames! Thank you!

Bye now!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait

Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter is here! Read on young reader!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura stretched out and opened her sleepy eyes. Finding that she was alone in the room she sat up and went to the window. As she was looking she heard the faint dings of bells and the cries of seagulls. She saw that the ship wasn't moving and there was the smell of food close by.

'**We're at port! That means we can either shop or escape…'** Sakura's eyes went distant at that thought.

She has truly fallen for the Captain, but she has to get Hinata out of here… this was a hard thing to think about. It's either they ran now, or let the chance pass up and wait for another time to run. Neither were very good the way she saw it. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned her head ever so slightly to see that it was Sasuke. He was topless and had a towel around his waist, she blushed ever so slightly and focused back on what was going on out the window.

"You prefer the land?" he asked.

"…I used to, now I'm not so sure." She sighed.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"You want to go shopping with me today?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to go anywhere with you with me." She said with a smile.

And she meant it.

_**A little Later…**_

"Hinata?" whispered Sakura.

Hinata looked up from cutting the vegetables to see her friend.

"The captain's taking me out to shop, you can make and escape if you come with us. I'm sorry but I've fallen for the Captain and… I don't think I could leave him. So I'll ask for you to come with us and then you can sneak away and get help! Isn't that great?" she whispered happily.

Hinata starred at her friend for a moment. Then she looked around to see if anyone was watching before she looked back at Sakura.

"No."

Sakura was so shocked, of all the times to talk it was on escaping and not even accepting it!

"Why?! Hinata this is your chance to go back, get married to Kiba and be with your family! As a princess it's your duty-"

"I realize my duty Sakura, but I also realize I have a right to do what I want and live how I want. I don't want to go back, I don't want to marry Kiba and besides my sister was the one they always thought Hanabi would be a better princess so why would they even bother to have me." She said with sadness in her voice.

Sakura was shocked, then she looked at Hinata suspiciously. Hinata looked back at her friend.

"W-What?"

"Hinata… have you fallen in love with that obnoxious first mate?!"

Hinata blushed deep red.

"H-H-He i-isn't t-th-that obnoxious." She muttered.

"So you do?!" yelled Sakura.

Hinata paused for a moment then answered,

"I don't know what love feels like, so I don't know if I do or not."

And with that she went back to cutting the vegetables.

_**Later…**_

"You seem troubled." Said Sasuke.

Sakura was thinking about what Hinata said, and she must have looked distant while Sasuke was taking her around. She had to wear a hooded cloak so that people wouldn't take her to her "family" quite yet.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they stopped in the middle of the street.

"It's nothing…"

"…Alright if you don't want to tell me yet that's fine, but will you at least pretend you're having a good time for my sake?" he asked with a small smile.

"I am! I'm just-"

"You know what I meant."

"…Oh…"

She then kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled him towards one of the small shops. It took awhile, but they finally got to the jeweler and Sakura couldn't tear her eyes off one of the necklaces. It was a gold shaped heart with cherry blossoms carved into it and was held on a gold chain. Sakura was fascinated, she was never able to even look in the stores because she was a maid, and she knew there were beautiful things in them, but she didn't know they were THIS beautiful. But then she saw the price and sighed pitifully.

"You like that?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then back at the necklace for a moment before she nodded. Sasuke looked at the price and smiled.

"I'll take this." He said to the old jeweler behind the desk.

"100,000 gold please." He said.

Sasuke handed him the bag like it was a piece of paper! Sakura was amazed beyond belief! No one has EVER bought her something so nice before. Sasuke took the necklace and put it in her hands.

"There you are, is there anything else?" he asked her.

"… Could you put it on please?" she asked.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before finally taking the necklace and carefully putting it on her, trying not to let the hood drop in the process. It started to slide off and Sakura held it in place before it could go down any further, but it was enough for people to see her face.

'**Damnit!'** Sasuke cursed.

But the jeweler just kept watching them having a small smile on his face, although his mustache hid it. Sasuke finished clipping it around her neck and straightened out the hood for Sakura.

"Ah, you two make a fine couple." Noted the Jeweler.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Thank you sir!"

And then they left, but not knowing that there were people watching them from the shadow's of the near by trees.

_**Later Back on the Ship…**_

Sakura kept looking at the necklace through the mirror. It must have been so valuable and it looked great on her! If she had to go back to the Hyuuga's then she would have to hide it, but she knew they wouldn't care if she came back or not so…

"Hinata?"

She turned to Sasuke. He had a troubled expression on his face.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh…. What's wrong?"

"He didn't sound the alarm."

"What?"

"That Jeweler, he saw your face but didn't yell out that you were there and you seemed to calm… tell me what the hell that was about." He said with a scowl on his usual emotionless features.

Sakura cursed at the luck she had, this isn't good!

"He didn't recognize you either…"

"I've never been there before and everyone knows what the Hyuuga's look like or they've been everywhere including this island… what do you have to say now?" he asked.

Sakura was speechless.

'**TELL HIM THE GOD FORSAKEN TRUTH! NOT LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT NOW YOU IDIOT!'** yelled her inner self.

'…**. For once in my life I agree with you.'**

'…**..SAY THAT AGAIN PLEASE?'** she teased.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"One thing you should know Captain is that I love you very much."

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment. He didn't expect that. He smiled ever so slightly before putting back his serious face again.

"There's more to it than just that am I right?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes went downcast when he didn't respond the way she wanted him to. She sighed.

"Well… my name is-"

Suddenly the ship was hit by something so hard it sent Sakura falling into Sasuke's arms. He held her steady for a second before another explosion sent them stumbling once more. Sasuke was able to cushion Sakura's fall though and they waited for a moment. Suddenly Naruto burst into the room with Hinata in his arms, she had a blush on her face.

"Sasuke it-it-it-it's h-h-h-h- HIM!" Naruto cried after gasping for breath.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he let go of Sakura.

"You two stay down here, and don't come up until we're back alright?" he told the girls.

Sakura had pure fear in her eyes. Sasuke kissed her lips quickly and whispered so only she could hear.

"I love you to."

And he and Naruto left the room to fight…. HIM.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ah, Sasuke, just the little brother I wanted to meet." Seethed…. HIM.

"Itachi." Sasuke seethed back.

Itachi had Kisame and Sai (A/N: Yes I know he's not from Atatsuki….. I just hate him and you'll see how much I do next chapter! XD) on the ship with him. They were looking at the crew that were hiding then from the door Sasuke just came out of.

"So little brother, I haven't come here to fight or play… but to steal. Have anything of value?"

Sasuke didn't show the fear that hit him.

'… **oh god please no.'**

Suddenly Kisame and Sai disappeared and reappeared with Hinata and Sakura in their arms. Both of the girls showing fright in their eyes. Itachi looked at Sakura and inspected her, moving her face at different angels. Hinata had her eyes closed so that (1) she wouldn't cry and (2) it would be bad if they knew what a Hyuuga's eyes looked like. But thankfully Itachi didn't even touch at her. Sakura was trying to escape Kisame's grasp, but he had a strong hold and Itachi just laughed.

"Well, a tough one isn't she? Brother you picked a good one." He teased.

Sasuke glared at Itachi with pure hate and disgust. Naruto was only starring at Hinata, who looked petrified and Sai looked like he was trying to do… things to her. Naruto had to resist trying to save her or he knew that if he did she would die.

"You know how to catch us. We'll see you then."

And all FIVE of them disappeared before them.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Next chapter is coming soon! I love you all! No flames and don't forget to review!

Bye now!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to keep you waiting

Sorry to keep you waiting! This is the next chapter of… The Pirate Ninja's! **applause** Why thank you, thank you, thank you! Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura and Hinata were silent. Not saying a word, even when spoken to. Itachi then stood in front of them, starring at Sakura the most. Hinata kept her eyes closed and wished that some one would tell her who was starring at her. Although she couldn't see she can still have the 'some one's watching me' feeling.

"So, you're Miss. Hinata Hyuuga?" Itachi asked Sakura.

She starred at the floor saying nothing as if he didn't even speak. Itachi took his chin and made her look at him. She looked sad and didn't make any motion to slapping him.

'**Sasuke…'**

"Will you speak miss? Or do you only answer to my brother?" He teased.

"I don't know what you want with us or what you'll gain, but Sasuke will save me and bring me back to his ship. Safe and away from the likes of you!" she said and bit his hand, good and hard.

"YEOW!" yelled Itachi and jerked his hand back.

His crew had to stifle their laughter for they new that it was gonna be their head on a platter if they do. Itachi's eyes were wide as he looked at the blood on his hand. He looked back at her and surprisingly… he was smiling.

"Interesting, my brother picked a good one didn't he?"

Sakura blushed a little.

"Hm, I'm guessing you're still a virgin… but I can fix that easily." He said, smiling like the devil.

Sakura's heart almost stopped. No way would she let this man take her virginity! Not even if he was Sasuke!

"Could I take the other one then?" The pale boy who took Hinata asked, having a small smile spread across his face (A/N: Gasp! No way dude that's like the end of the world!).

Sakura's eyes went wider as Itachi nodded.

"NO! Don't you dare touch her!" she yelled.

"Why do you care for a maid like that?" asked Itachi.

"She's not just my maid she'd my best friend! Please don't let him touch her! Please!" she yelled having tears come out of her eyes.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"That bastard Sai had better not of tried anything on Sakura." Seethed Naruto as they were coming closer and closer to the ship. (A/N: He means Hinata…. I'm sorry this is so confusing! DX)

"Naruto, wait for my command." Said Sasuke as Naruto was clenching his fists.

"Depends how quick your command is Captain." He spat.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment then looked back at his older brother's ship. They were almost close enough to jump.

_**Back with the other two…  
**_  
"Oh is that so?" He said.

Sakura nodded quickly.

"… Sai you can do what ever you want to her, but don't get her pregnant cause I don't want to take care of some other little twerp." He said to Sai.

"Aw, what a shame." Sai said, getting a perverted smile on his face.

"No! Please!"

"Shut up bitch! What's happening to her will happen to you to I promise."

And then he kissed her on the lips, hard and forceful. As he does, Sai walks up behind Hinata and tries to take her to his room… but…

"SAI YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" came a voice.

Everyone turned around to see whose voice it belonged to. As they were distracted, Sakura ran and pulled Hinata away from Sai. Before Sai could do anything he was kicked in the head by some one, and that some one was (obviously) Naruto. He had hatred in his normally kind blue eyes and was holding out a katana, pointing it at Sai's chest.

"Well Naruto, you couldn't of expected to actually save a girl. Why are you even here? To take her to your own bed?"

Naruto slashed at him, missing my only a cat's whisker as Sai jumped back. He kept trying though, getting Sai as far away from Hinata as possible.

_**With The Two Brothers…**_

"So brother, I'm guessing you saw how much she enjoyed our little kiss?" he teased.

Sasuke twitched.

"Well, why else would you be wanting to kill me so badly? I mean even more then usual." Said Itachi.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and charged at him. Itachi blocked the attack with his own sword, grinning slightly.

"Did I strike a nerve little brother?"

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" yelled Sasuke and slashed at him again.

After so many slashes and cursing, Sasuke finally got Itachi wounded and defenseless.

"Are you going to kill me?" seethed Itachi through his pain from his leg and stomach.

"I will…. But not now."

"What?!" exclaimed the surprised Itachi.

"Instead… I'll leave u without some things."

"…."

Sasuke raised his sword, and chopped off Itachi's arms (A/N: I'm not stupid, but since there's no Kakashi yet…. There's no Deidara arms to chop off…. Shush u.). All everyone could hear was his cries of pain.

_**With the girls…**_

"Hey!" called a voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Shikamaru standing over her and Hinata.

"Shikamaru! Is it over?" she asked.

"Almost, Naruto's still attacking Sai but Sasuke ordered me to get you two back to the ship… such a drag but an order is an order. Let's go!" He exclaimed and started to pull them up.

Hinata opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see what was going on, and caught sight of Naruto. She shrieked. Sakura looked to where she was looking and was just as scared. Naruto had turned into this…. Thing! His blue kind eyes were replaced with red demon like ones, showing a lust to kill, and fangs that replaced his teeth. He was glowing some sort of orangey red color. Shikamaru only had worry in his eyes.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"What's going on?!" asked Sakura.

"Naruto's really mad now. Sai either said something or it's just the fact that Sakura was taken by Sai, but we have to leave now!"

Sakura nodded and started to run for a rope, but Hinata just stayed, starring at Naruto with worry.

'**Naruto-kun…'**

"What are you doing?!" yelled Shikamaru "Come on you have to get away!"

Then there was yet another scream, from Sai. He was dead, killed by Naruto's claws. He slowly turned to Hinata, growling.

'**Naruto… he doesn't remember me?'** she thought, scared and sad.

Naruto looked her over, suddenly smirking. He started to run at her.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Hinata out of the way of Harm and they swung to the other side. Sakura and Shikamaru following. Hinata looked back at Naruto, who tripped over the edge of the boat and fell into the ocean. Hinata wanted to yell his name or scream at the captain to let her go, but she couldn't. She was speechless for before he splashed into the water, he gave her the look he gave Sai.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review with out flames please! Sorry that some of the characters are OC…. But y'know!

Bye now!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry

Sorry! This is a good chapter for my patient writers!... at least I think that it's good!

Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata was lying in the bed she shared with him again. It's been 3 days since Naruto disappeared. 3 days! And Hinata missed him dearly. She put her face in his pillow, smelling his sent on in. She cried and dug her face in it even more.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sakura was looking at the night sky from the bed. It was so beautiful, nobody yelling at her to do work, no one interrupting her sleep… why wasn't she given this life before? Sasuke opened the door and she looked up at him. He was sad. Naruto was his best friend and they didn't know where the hell he was. He sat at his desk and started to write something on the paper he brought in with him. Sakura gulped, this Sasuke was so…. Un-Sasuke. She was about to lie on the bed while he turned around.

"Well?"

She looked at him, totally puzzled at what his sudden reaction was. He kept starring at her.

"You were about to tell me something."

She sighed in realizing what he was saying.

'**I thought he forgot about it.' **

'**WELL HE DIDN'T! YOU OPEN THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS AND TELL HIM THE FUCKING TRUTH!'** yelled her inner self.

'**Better my pretty mouth then your dirty one.'**

'…**HEY!'**

"Sasuke…"

"Just say it."

"I'm actually Sakura… the maid… I didn't want you or the crew to do awful things to Hinata! You'd do the same for your friends! I'm sorry I lied to you-"

"Good." He interrupted, exhaling a deep breath.

"….excuse me?" asked Sakura, as confused as she ever could be.

"If you were a Hyuuga I'd have to give you back, and besides… Sakura suits you a lot better." He said.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears! She blushed and turned away so she didn't have to face him, but he was smiling like she was at the moment. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed when she felt his hot breath against her hair and he had his hand placed just under her breasts.

"That also means I might not have to wait for marriage." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed an even deeper color, not able to say anything. He chuckled.

"I told you that I loved you, didn't I?"

"Y-Yes you d-did." She stuttered.

He smiled again.

"I won't do anything… we need to fined Naruto first."

"Right…"

He was about to let go of her but she grabbed his arms.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked.

She blushed yet again.

'**He says it with so much love.'**

'**TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE BETTER!'**

"Don't tell anyone else that I'm the actual maid… please."

"…I promise."

And he kissed her with all the love of his black heart.

_**Morning…**_

"Sakura!" called Sakura from the door, knocking a few times.

No answer. She sighed and opened the door, there was Hinata on Naruto's bed, laying their like she wasn't gonna leave the room. Sakura closed the door and sat next to her on the bed. She turned her head a little, just enough to see Sakura's face.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You miss him that much?" asked Sakura.

Hinata nodded.

"We'll fined him!... And Sasuke knows."

Hinata starred at Sakura with wide eyes.

"You'll be safe! He loves me and is happy I wasn't a Hyuuga!... no offense to you!"

Hinata giggled.

"No, I can understand… so does he know anything else about Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head.

"And he told me that you and I have to stay on the ship when we fined him." She added.

"What?! Wh-Why?!" Hinata exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Keep your voice down! He says that Naruto's done this before, and when he's like that… thing he kills all!... even the ones he loves."

Hinata's eyes held shock and fear. She clenched her fists and lay back down, not facing Sakura anymore.

'**I'll save him either way.'**

_**Later On…**_

"Smoke is on that Island! Captain take a look!" called Shikamaru.

They all ran out and looked, even Hinata who was cooped up in her room! There was red and purple smoke coming from the island!

"S-Sasuke wh-what is that?!" asked Sakura.

"… Naruto."

Hinata's eyes went wide, Naruto was causing that smoke?! That fire?! Pretty soon they got on the island and everyone got off except Sakura… only Sakura.

"Oh no! Hinata what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Said Sakura as she saw her run a bit behind the guys so they didn't see her.

_**With Hinata…**_

She was looking in the burnt village. She just had to see him again. She felt lonely without him. As she was looking she didn't know that that there was something behind her until it was to late.

"Sakura!" yelled Shikamaru who had turned around.

Hinata was grabbed from behind and pulled into a bush. She gasped when he let her down on the hard ground. She looked up to see Naruto, red eyes and an evil look.

"My, my! I caught a big one today!" He laughed.

She blushed and tried to escape his grip.

"Aw, don't be like that! The boy wants it, and who knows you might to!"

She froze.

'**Did he just-'**

Suddenly Naruto was pushed off of her and she was pulled out of the bush. She looked up and saw Sakura, showing the anger in her eyes. Hinata ignored her and turned back to wear Naruto still was. Sasuke was pouring some liquid down his thought, and then Naruto passed out. She ran up to him and looked at his face, kneeling down because she was so eager to see his beautiful blue eyes. And he did open them. He sat up and looked around him, stopping to smile at Hinata.

"What happened? Where am I… what the hell happened to this place?" He asked Hinata.

She looked at the soil next to her, not wanting to see his reaction. He gave a confused look and looked up at Sasuke.

"This was your doing Naruto… I know you said that fox demon inside you was controlled but when you get really mad… well this is what happens." Explained Sasuke.

Naruto didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. All the times he forgot what happened after he got mad… dear god! He was a killer.

"…I… I killed innocent people…" He whispered.

He looked back at Hinata.

"Did I hurt you to?!" he asked.

She didn't answer but looked at him with so much sympathy. He knew that was a yes. He looked at his hands, drenched in someone's blood… he had to get away from them! He clenched his fists.

"What the hell am I?!" He exclaimed and ran into the forest.

Hinata was about to go after him, but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"It would be best if you left him alone." He said.

She wanted to go anyway, but the captain was right. She sat on the dirt and started to cry… for Naruto.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Review! I hope you liked it!

Bu-Bye now!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank u for ur patience

Thank u for ur patience! Now read the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura looked at the destroyed village from the boat. Hinata went to fined Naruto and Sakura was really worried. Sasuke came up behind her.

"She'll be safe. It's obvious that idiot loves her." He said.

She turned to him.

"I know… but still…"

"Sakura you can trust me. I can read Naruto even if he had a brain."

Sakura smiled.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him Sasuke! It's no wonder you two fight so much." She teased.

He chuckled.

"Of coarse! Who else can I make fun of so easily? You?" He moved closer toward her.

She giggled as he started to kiss her neck and cheek. There wasn't anybody on the ship except for Shikamaru, who was on the other side of the ship starring into space. Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at his friend for a second, then turned back to Sakura.

"He's a married man who misses his wife Sakura, what would you expect?" he whispered.

She nodded in understanding, and then let him kiss her all over again. She forgot that Shikamaru was still over there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto was sitting right under the waterfall, letting the cold water hit his head. It stung, it hurt and he had a headache, but he wasn't gonna move. He wanted to be punished, killed, tortured anything! He was a monster. He didn't deserve life… he didn't deserve her. He let his body sink deeper into the water, hopping that it would go numb and not be able to ever move. He wondered how many innocent people were killed. How many women, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, grandparents… children. He gasped out a angry sigh. What the hall was he?!

"Ehmh!" came a grunt.

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the noise. His eyes went wide.

'**Why the hell is she here?!'**

Hinata was wearing a dress that the captain gave her… because Sakura said so of coarse. She sat at the edge of the pond and put down the basket, urging Naruto to come over there and sit in front of her. He did. But he turned his head away from her so he wouldn't have to look into her face. Suddenly he felt her scrubbing soap (A/N: I don't know what they used back then but it couldn't have been shampoo…. Right? So it's soap in my story!) on his hair. He stiffened at the touch, it was so relaxing. He put his head on her lap, being a little reluctant at first. She blushed a little but continued washing his hair. He opened his eye once more and looked into the reflection, she was smiling… he was confused.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be afraid of me?" he asked.

Hinata looked confused this time.

"I could have killed you. And I killed so many others… who knows how many I did kill. But why would you want to hang around some one like me?" he asked her.

She did nothing for a moment. Then smiled again. She took out a paper with writing on it, then went back to his hair, rinsing it out as Naruto read the note.

'_I know it wasn't really you, but that thing inside you. You are a nice person who would never deserve anything aw full like a death sentence. That… Kyuubi does.' _She had written

"…Still I-"

She put the tip of her pinky against his lips to silence him. He leaned back on her lap, just re-reading the words while she was massaging his hurt head, which had gotten better. Suddenly he turned around and pulled her to his face. He kissed her with love, passion and even a little lust. She was amazed, and when he broke off he whispered the words that she didn't hear before.

"I love you."

And so… she fainted.

"Ah! S-Sakura?!"

_**Later…**_

Hinata woke up against a tree. She saw that she was draped in a jacket… Naruto's jacket. He was sitting next to her, smiling.

"Thought you died on me." He joked.

She giggled and sat up to face him.

"… I can't help but wonder why your parents named you Sakura… you're prettier than any of them combined." He said.

Suddenly she remembered why she fainted, blushing in the process.

'_**I love you.' **_

She shut her eyes and held her face in her hands. Naruto starred at her for a moment, then put his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry… I guessed you wouldn't ever love a man like me. Dirty, stupid, clumsy… everything a dream man never is." He sighed.

Hinata had no pen or paper.

'**What do I do…'**

He still held on to her.

"How do I get you to love me back?" he whispered.

"… There is no way other then just being yourself." She said.

His eyes went wide and he looked at her, still having a firm grip on her arms.

"Di-Did you ju-just s-s-speak?"

She nodded.

"B-B-But-"

"It was a lie."

"… what else was?" he asked.

She looked away. He took her chin and made her look at his face.

"Sakura-"

"Naruto it's not my place to say."

"… alright." He sighed and turned away.

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Naruto please look at me."

He didn't move.

'**A stubborn fox...'** she giggled at that thought.

She walked in front of him and kissed his lips ever so lightly. He looked at her with a shocked look. She simply smiled and went to pick up the things she brought here. Naruto was still watching her as he put on his jacket. She turned back to him.

"I'll talk only when we are alone Naruto. And remember what I said before."

With that she walked back to the ship, Naruto trailing behind her, asking her everything possible and trying to get her to talk. Hinata wouldn't stop smiling or giggling.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Oh my! What'll happen next??... U'll have to WAIT and c!

Review plz! And thank you for not sending me flames and reading my story!

Bye now!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello

Hello! The next chapter is here and totally ready to b read! Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was pretty much a party on the ship that night. There were drinks, there was music and there was even some dancing! Well the drunken men were dancing. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura while sipping his beer; they were away from the party and watching the lovely stars. They were silent for a long time before she spoke.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

He looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering what you think you would be if you were." Sakura answered.

"Hm… I think I'd be…. A bat or something."

"Why?"

"Cause they're evil black birds that come from hell, why else?" he answered starring back up at the stars.

"Oh… what would you like to be reincarnated as?" she asked once more.

He thought for a moment.

"The water, no one can hurt me, no one could ignore me… well not that they don't already but it's a nice habit."

She giggled at his little joke.

"And you?" He asked, turning his head to look into her beautiful eyes.

"A cherry blossom tree."

He smiled. Suited her.

"Well if I become the water and you become a tree…. It'd be nice to give you my attention."

She nodded, understanding what he meant (A/N: Srry if that confuses u or doesn't make sense but I don't really know how else to say it and my brain isn't 100 because I'm sick, but back to the story) and took another small sip of her juice.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked after another moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"Want to bed?"

She spat out her juice and looked at him, seeing that he was-

'**He's serious?!' **she realized.

'**DUH STUPID!'**

"W-W-Well S-Sa-Sasuke I-I d-d-d-don't really know…" she stuttered.

"If you want to wait until after-"

"No! No it's not that! I just don't know if I'm ready for that…"

He smiled at her.

"Oh? You've been ready for a lot of things before that haven't you?"

She starred into his onyx eyes, captivated.

'**Oh man.'** She thought in frustration.

_**With Naruto and Hinata…**_

They were away from the party as well, but they could still hear the soft music. Hinata thought it sounded like a lullaby almost. That's when Naruto put his hand in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

She blushed but nodded, taking his hand and let him have his arm around her waist. The moon kept a nice glow on Hinata's face that Naruto really liked. He kissed her cheek as she was starring right into his eyes. Then she heard something… a harp.

'**A harp? But no one was playing a harp… didn't mother say something about cupid's harp and how if you hear it your… no way!'** She shook off the thought. **'That was only a tale Hinata, only a tale for mothers to tell their children.'**

"Sakura?"

She once again looked up at Naruto, feeling his lips put gently on hers. She smiled and kissed back. She loved his kisses. Who knows if that tale was true or not, she thought that she might be in love. He broke the kiss and then started to kiss her neck and shoulder. The pleasure was so amazing, but she stopped him before he went any farther. He looked into her eyes, saying sorry with just one small shine in his eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered.

He smiled.

"No thank you! And did I mention you have a beautiful voice?" he was about to kiss her lips again.

She rolled her eyes, she's heard that so many times before it wasn't funny. She gave him a quick kiss, and before they even realized it… they were the only ones still on the deck.

_**The Next Morning…**_

The sun came through the curtains once more and disturbed Sasuke's peaceful slumber. He looked at the small naked woman who had her head still on his bare chest. He smiled. It took a long time but she finally gave in and agreed to sleep with him… as in more than just next to him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled, snuggling closer to him in the process. Then there came a loud knock on the door.

"Hey! Captain! Do I get some of your breakfast or what?!"

**'Naruto.'** Seethed Sasuke.

Sakura opened her eyes and blushed.

'**He better not come in here!'** she thought.

"Oi! Answer dumb ass!" he yelled once more.

"Fine! Just let me sleep more!" Sasuke yelled back.

"… um…. Okay… oh yah! I needed to give you this thing Shikamaru said I had to give you or else-"

"Naruto don't you dare come-"

Too late. Naruto entered the room and saw the two of them. His eyes were wide and his face had a certain look of fear all over it. He blushed a deep red.

"Oh! Um………………… bye!" said Naruto and ran back to the door.

"Don't tell anyone!" yelled Sasuke.

"Gotcha!"

And with that he slammed the door and Sasuke lied back down. Sakura looked back at him.

"You sure that loud mouth won't tell anyone?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"He knows what might happen if he does. Hey, it's not like your going anywhere so how about we just sleep for a few more minutes?" he asked.

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest.

"Aye, aye captain." She mumbled.

But little did anyone know, the girls were actually gonna go somewhere.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Sir! There's their ship!" called Shino, Kiba's old friend and fellow right hand man.

Kiba looked to where Shino was pointing, and sure enough there was the ship. They were probably just waking up.

'**Perfect.'** Though Kiba, obtaining a wide smile on his face.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Suspense! Review plz!

Bye now!


	16. Chapter 16

Okie

Okie! So sorry it took me this long to write the next chapter! I hope this makes up 4 it! (?)  Anyway! I hope u like it! Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto saw the brown and black ships first. He couldn't tell if it was a pirate ship or…. Someone else. He called Shikamaru over for he was defiantly smarter and Naruto had some trouble with the last telescope. Shikamaru tensed up and turned back to Naruto.

"It's the Hyuuga's!"

"What?! Their ships are white! With white sails and-" started Naruto.

"I know! But they must have sent them if it's almost half the British Army! Maybe even more! And by the fact that theirs a big paw print on the sail, that's her fiancée Kiba trying to get her back!"

Naruto starred wide-eyed at Shikamaru.

"You mean she's engaged? Really?"

Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

'**Idiot.'**

Just then, Hinata walked by and saw the ship. She had fear written all over her face.

'**No! No! Not now! Please tell me it's not Kiba! No! No! No! NO!'** she screamed in her mind.

She ran to the captain's door and hit it as hard as she could. Naruto and Shikamaru followed her and were utterly confused. She was a maid so why would she really care? Shikamaru then realized it and looked at Naruto.

'**Poor man doesn't even know.'** He thought with little sympathy.

Then a fully dressed Sasuke answered the door, Sakura was wearing a pink nightgown and a bathrobe and standing right behind Sasuke. Hinata pushed Sasuke and hugged Sakura close, and whispered ever so quietly who had come. Sakura gasped and held Hinata close and tight.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru.

"What's going on?"

"… the Hyuuga's have sent Hinata's fiancée and… other men to come take her back." He explained.

Usually Sasuke wouldn't care because he knew the truth, but Naruto would be hurt beyond belief! And he would have to put up with it! Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled a little.

'**She doesn't want to leave him at all.' **He realized.

"Well…. We should do what we always do."

Naruto and Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Refusal."

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

Kiba jumped on the deck and started walking up to Sasuke until he was only a couple feet away from him. Smiling only when his best friend (A/N: The BIG doggie) sat down.

"Well? Where is she?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked.

"Who? That pale bitch?" he ignored the totally confused look Naruto gave him and continued. "Or the pink haired slut?"

Kiba laughed.

"Were you to busy plundering to remember Sakura's name? Or even my beautiful Hinata?" he mocked.

'**Why do **_**I**_** feel that **_**I**_** should punch him? I love Sakura… oh god have **_**I**_** fallen for Hinata and pretended to like Sakura all this time because **_**I**_** knew Sasuke would get her and everything?! No! Oh great! Dear god please help me!'** thought Naruto, biting his nails.

(A/N: I can imagine God shaking his head and sighing…. Sorry I couldn't help saying that! I'm Christian if ppl get mad ovr this cause they're super religious and stuff…. Yah I don't c how either but just in case that little comment of mine offended u and such! Enough with me! Story will continue……now!) Sasuke didn't bother with facial expressions.

"Well, the maid stayed, but Hinata ran off when we were at port." He said.

Kiba glared at him.

"Really? Why do I doubt that?" He asked.

"Because you're an idiot who doesn't want to believe me or take no for an answer?" said Sasuke.

Some of Sasuke's crew chuckled as Kiba grunted in frustration.

"If you say so, but if she's not here you wouldn't mind me searching everywhere would you now?"

Sasuke shrugged. Search all you want.

_**Later…**_

And so they did! They searched every nook and cranny, and couldn't find either of them. Kiba leaned against the rail next to where Naruto was sitting on the crate. He looked him up and down and Naruto starred at him out of the corner of his blue eyes.

"… so where are you from?" asked Kiba.

"Japan." Answered Naruto.

"Really?" said Kiba, pretty surprised because of the way Naruto looks.

"Pretty much."

"…so does your Captain treat everyone fairly?"

"Yes."

"You've had that question before?"

"No, I just know that you're probably loosening me up so that I tell you where the girls are. I'm not telling even if I wanted to. Miss Hinata doesn't even like you… I ca tell why, you smell like a wet dog." Explained Naruto.

Kiba chuckled.

"Oh I realize that."

"What? That you smell like dog?" asked Naruto.

Kiba clenched his fists and ginned his teeth.

"No! Well yes…. To the point! I realize she doesn't like me, but who cares, I'll marry her rich family and have children just like I wanted. I can fall for her if I haven't already and she'll learn to love me some day." He said.

Naruto wanted to kill this guy! But before he did he had to ask him something.

"What's her eye color?"

"….huh?"

"Just answer." Said Naruto.

"…white, but if you want to be specific it's kind of lavender. And she has no pupil, all the Hyuuga's have that eye color… what's with that look on your face? You look like you've just lost a lover or something!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Kiba! Akamaru's found her ladies sent in the Captain's room!" Someone yelled.

Kiba smiled and ran towards the voice.

"I think I just have." Whispered Naruto as he ran after them.

_**So then…**_

Sasuke opened the door wide and they all went in at once. Sakura was the only person in there, reading a book. She looked up at all the men and then faced Kiba.

"Y'know you could of knocked first." She said.

He growled.

"Where is she?!" he yelled.

"Didn't Sasuke-Kun tell you that she ran off? Or are you being a idiot again and not listening to anybody but the lord Hiashi?" she spat.

Some men couldn't help chuckling at the face Kiba just made.

"Wh-Wha?! Don't you dare talk to me like that you stupid maid!" he practically screamed.

She threw the book at his face. He held his bloody nose.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Everything! Why does Hinata have to marry you and not a wonderful man like Naruto?!"

Kiba starred at her for a moment, then turned to Naruto, who was blushing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well, she loves him and not you, quite obvious that since she allows him to kiss her." She shrugged.

Sasuke held back a laugh at the look on Naruto's face. Naruto didn't exactly know anything about their attempt at a plan… at least this part, but so far he was reacting in the way they expected.

Kiba stood right in front of Naruto and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where the hell is she?" He seethed.

Naruto gulped back his small amount of fear.

"Like I'd know, last time I checked she was sitting right next to Miss Hyu- Er! Miss Haruno!" he defended.

Kiba smiled, then cut Naruto with his blade, right across his stomach. Shikamaru caught Naruto before he fell and looked at the wound, it wasn't to bad of a cut, but it must of hurt a lot by the look on Naruto's face.

"Hinata!" called Kiba. "Come on out now! Or would you rather let me actually inflict deadly harm on your beloved?!"

Sakura was shocked beyond belief! How dare he force her best friend to choose what to do! Hinata didn't even want to go home! It was so unfortunate that Hinata could hear everything. Hinata was even crying, she slowly inched back towards the window of the captain's room. This had to be the best hiding spot ever, she could even hear Naruto and Kiba's discussion that had been above her moments ago. She caught a glimpse of Naruto and just starred at him. Oh how she wanted to hold him, but she stayed there only a second before Kiba raised his sword again. She started to climb through the window and land silently in the dim light. The only people who probably actually saw her were Sakura and Sasuke.

"If you say so!" yelled Kiba.

"NO!" she shrieked.

Everyone looked at Hinata, who was shielding Naruto with her own body (by lying on top of him). Kiba grinned in victory. Other's just starred. Even Neji was shocked and he stood at the freaking doorway!

'**Hinata must have fallen for that man… where else could she get that courage?'** he thought to himself.

Naruto just wouldn't stop starring at Hinata.

"No… don't go." He whispered enough for her to hear.

She looked at him with tearful eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Naruto-Kun."

"Neji!" called Kiba.

Neji nodded and picked Hinata up by her arm. She had tears rolling down her cheeks at this point. Naruto tried to sit up to stop them but it hurt too much. When almost everyone was out of the room, Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Looks like I win lover boy." And with that walked out.

Naruto clenched his fists and teeth, everyone could see the great amount of anger in his eyes. Shikamaru picked him up and got him outside, only to move him. But Naruto saw the ships turning the other way, and swore he saw Hinata looking at him from the back of the ship. He could only imagine the sadness in her eyes at that moment, and wished he didn't. He let out an angry breath he had been holding back.

"Oh, it's only begun, dog breath!" Naruto seethed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I'll leave you on a cliff(hanger) cause I love you all! What do you think?

Review!

Bye now!


	17. Chapter 17

Since u all asked…

Since u people have asked…. Nicely? Here's the next chapter!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata was starring at the ocean with sadness and looking like she had gone astray, thinking of Naruto of coarse. Hanabi was worried for her sister and sat next to her on the balcony and looked up at her.

"What's wrong onee-chan?" she asked.

Hinata came out of her daze and looked down at her little sister. Then back at the ocean that was practically her front lawn, aside the sand that came right up to the foot of the house. She sighed.

"Nothing."

"Please tell me! I promise not to tell anyone! Not Neji, not Kiba, and not even father!" she said.

Hinata looked back at her.

"You always seem to tell Neji something about me. Why do you think I haven't been able to run off yet?"

Hanabi looked away, ashamed that that was true. Hinata patted her sister's shoulder.

"But if you really must know, I've fallen in love."

She snapped her head back at her sister with shock on her face.

"How could you fall for Kiba?!"

Hinata laughed at Hanabi's reaction.

"Never! I've fallen for Naruto… he was the first mate on the ship." She sighed and looked at the ocean once more.

Hanabi looked to. She felt for her sister deeply. Nothing was fair to Hinata, even when she was born! The only great thing about her life was having Sakura, he best friend, be her maid, and now even that's gone. Hanabi wished there was something she could do. But instead she hugged her sister tightly as Hinata cried. And after a few minutes, Hanabi cried to.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto had been glaring at nothing this entire time. Just starring…. And starring…. And starring. Sasuke sighed. Sakura looked at Naruto with a lot of sympathy. This had to be one of his worst moments ever. She looked at Sasuke.

"Can't we do anything?"

"It's his call." He shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She yelled.

"It means that if Naruto really wants to, he can lead the kidnapping." Said Shikamaru.

Sakura, Sasuke and even Naruto turned to him. He looked back.

"What? That's what you were all thinking, we should take Hinata back." He said.

Naruto thought for a moment. Then turned to Sakura.

"Can you help?"

Sakura was confused, but agreed. She had to help her friends be happy! Happy together of coarse!

_**Back at the Hyuuga Mansion…**_

Hinata was going to do something that she had never done before! After some rest she suddenly had courage, anger and even use a strong voice!... well okay the loud voice was about her normal voice, but that was loud compared to her normal shyness! Which had suddenly vanished as she opened the door.

Hiashi and her grandfather looked up from whatever they were up to and straight into her eyes. Hiashi was surprised, he never saw that look in his daughter before…. Never! But his father was angry.

"What on earth?! How dare you barge in like that! What is the meaning of this? You know better!"

"I would like to speak with my father alone, please grandpa." She said, almost sternly.

He was taken aback for a moment, then glared at her once more.

"Why you-"

"Father, please." He looked at his son with shock. "Hinata has her rights. If she would like to talk to me she can, we'll finish this some other time."

And with that Hinata's grandfather left, making sure that he slammed the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hinata sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

'**You can do this!'** she told herself.

"I don't want to marry Kiba and I want to marry the man I want to!" she said.

Hiashi starred at her and sighed.

"Hinata-"

"Please father! You were able to choose whom you wanted to marry! Why can I?!" she asked.

"Because, you're the princess and you have to marry one with royal blood in him! If I could I would let you marry that Sasuke Uchiha!" he yelled.

Hinata glared at him.

"He's not who I've fallen for."

Hiashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, whoever! Unless he has the flow of royalty will he be able to marry you and you would be able to. But Kiba was the only one we could fined suitable." He explained.

"You think-"

"Trust me there was much worse."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"But… but Kiba only wants…."

So she told him everything that happened on her trip, excluding the part where Naruto saw her naked… but anyway! Hiashi sighed when she finished and looked out the window behind him.

"I'll discus it with the others. But if ever that boy comes to get you must refuse him. I bet the only thing that the family will agree to is that you won't marry Kiba, I'm sorry Hinata but you know how it is."

Hinata let the tears she held back fall freely. It's good that she MIGHT not be able to marry Kiba. But to not be with Naruto ever again? Oh god! She ran out of the room and fell on her bed, crying until she had no more tears inside her.

_**Later that Night…**_

She was soundly asleep… all right she was close to it. Hinata was looking out of the doors to her balcony.

'**Maybe we'll be connected through the ocean… sigh why us?'** She thought sadly.

Suddenly a she felt something land on her leg… a rock! It had come from through her window! She picked it up and read the small note that was attached to it.

'_Hinata look out! I'll be throwing another rock in a second!'_

Next thing she new, another rock landed right on her lap. She picked it up and read the note on that one as well.

'_I swear with all the love I have for you, I will rescue you from the prison you call home. I only need and want you! Be ready to leave by tomorrow or latest the day after. _

_And one last thing, I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto.'_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Did u like it? I hope u did! I'll update soon!

Bye now!


	18. Chapter 18

Next chapter 4 u folks

Next chapter 4 u folks! Read and enjoy! Tee hee!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata had packed all her things that was necessary for her escape. No way in hell was she going to miss any chance of leaving this place. There was a nock on the door. Hinata answered it and looked down at Hanabi.

"Hanabi? Are you alright?" She asked.

Hanabi nodded.

"I wanted to know if you'd…… like to show me some Hyuuga moves. Please?" she begged.

Hinata smiled. Her sister was so cute!

"I'd love to, but I don't know many myself and I'm busy tomorrow M-Maybe some o-other time."

**'Some other time as in probably never.'** She thought sadly.

"Onee-chan? Are you alright?" she asked.

Hinata nodded, kissed her sister on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

_**Later that Night…**_

Hinata had fallen asleep waiting for him. She was suddenly awoken by a kiss. At first Hinata thought it might be Kiba trying to get his way, but after she looked at his closed eyes she relaxed and kissed back.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered lovingly.

"Hinata." He replied, kissing her lips once more. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

"I think I should have a bath first."

He laughed.

"Of coarse you'd want one since it'll take so long just to get back to Ino's house."

She smiled and walked in her bathroom. Naruto stood next to the door and listened to the water and if anyone was coming.

_**A little Later…**_

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Open the door!"

They were just about to leave when Hanabi came pounding on the door. Hinata had to answer it. She looked at Naruto to see if it was all right with him. He nodded and dove under the bed. Hinata put on her bathrobe so that Hanabi wouldn't see that she was wearing her morning cloths. She kneeled down and hugged her hysterical sister.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sniff. Neji thinks that you're gonna try and escape from here!" Hinata tensed up. "I knew you were… but weren't you going to at least s-s-say goodbye to me?" she asked.

Hinata smiled at her sister.

"I'm sorry." She looked around to make sure that nobody was listening.

She hugged Hanabi one last time and whispered right in her ear.

"Goodbye my adorable little sister."

Hanabi smiled and left Hinata alone. As soon as the door closed Naruto came out from under the bed.

"We need to hurry if that Neji guy knows he might try and stop us."

Hinata nodded and took off the bathrobe and climbed on Naruto's back. He took her bag and jumped off the balcony straight on the sand. Then he simply ran. He ran faster than almost any man could! Hinata was impressed and laid her head on his shoulder. This felt relaxing, and what's even better was the fact that she would finally be with Naruto! She smiled and blushed at some thoughts that crept into her head… like having her own FAMILY with him thoughts!(A/N: Not sex) Then suddenly Naruto stopped. And Hinata knew that they couldn't be on the boat or what ever Naruto had brought to bring her to the boat, so she opened her eyes.

Blocking her way was Neji, Kiba and her father. Hiashi held no emotion when Naruto put Hinata down and had his hand on the hilt of his sword, just being safe. Hinata starred at her father.

'**Please understand… please.'** She begged.

"So here you are again Lover Boy! Trying to get my woman to be yours! What a joke!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"The Hyuuga's decided that you two were not to marry remember? Or are you a birdbrain instead of a dog brain?" asked Neji.

Hinata sighed. At least her father stood up for her in that situation… but what about now? Will he help her again… most likely not. But she stood her ground and held onto Naruto's arm. Now Kiba and Neji turned away from their bickering to look at her.

"Are you serious?! You love this blonde idiot instead of me?!" yelled Kiba.

"I love some one who loves me back Kiba." She said.

Neji was amazed.

'**Since when could she stand up for herself?!'** he thought.

"Hm."

"Lord Hiashi?" said Neji when Hiashi was concentrating hard on Naruto.

"What's your name boy?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto gulped down his fear.

"I-I-My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it…. sir!" he said.

"Uzumaki…"

Hinata held Naruto closer to her.

"… Your fathers name was Minato, or as some people remember Yondami am I correct?"

Naruto was shocked!

"H-How did you-"

Hiashi chuckled.

"He and I were old friends, he talked about you sometimes when he came and stopped by… to bad he was killed by that Captain Lord… well at least he died a Pirate King, he wouldn't of had it any other way." He said.

Naruto nodded, clenching his fists at the thought of seeing the face of the Captain Lord Hidan again. Thankfully he was killed. But little did Naruto know, Hiashi wasn't done.

"The last time we met he actually saw Hinata walk in. Of coarse she was to young to remember him, but he said, "How about we let our children marry"… I only agreed if I saw you again Naruto… which I have." He finished.

Naruto's mouth dropped and Hinata gasped. Naruto was her fiancée?! She blushed and smiled.

'**Destiny bought us together.'** She thought to herself.

"I'll allow you both to leave, just promise me that whenever your nearby or once in a while could you stop by for a visit?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto agreed with a quick nod. Hinata ran up and hugged her father, which wasn't something she was a lowed to do since she was around eight! He hugged her back and Neji held Kiba back from killing Naruto. So then after Hinata's final good-byes to Hiashi and Neji (totally ignoring Kiba) Naruto took her hand in his and they quickly walked to the rowboat. Hinata took one last look at her family home before it faded in the dark night.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Review! I hope u all liked it! I'll write more soon(er) or late(er)…. I'm so glad u like it!

Bye now!


	19. Chapter 19

I hope u enjoy this

I hope u enjoy this! I'm glad every1 likes it so much!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata was greeted back on the ship with hugs and (in Sakura's case) tears. They were glad that the plan came through, and that the couple were technically arranged to be married!... well Sakura kinda went all "What in the world?! How did this end up happening?!", but she calmed down after a hushed 'I love you very much" from Sasuke. Anyway! Everybody was so happy that Sasuke decided that they go home to visit before their next "surprise" stop.

"How long will we stay there Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"…seven days." He declared.

Everyone cheered. Especially Shikamaru, who was smiling like an idiot even when he was about to go to bed.

'**I'm coming home Ino!'**

_**Next Day…**_

Naruto and Hinata were on deck, just smiling, talking and kissing. It was pretty much a date, so the crew respected them and didn't stare… well Sakura was spying on them just incase Naruto screwed up. So then Hinata and Naruto sat down and looked at the cloudless sky.

"This is very relaxing Naruto." She said.

He put her on his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her nice waist. She smiled as he nodded against her skin. She sighed.

"Where do you think we're headed after this?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was to busy thinking of you that I didn't bother to think about it." He answered.

She blushed.

"Oh I see."

"I think that it would be nice to be married in a church and stuff…. Wanna have a double wedding with Sasuke and Sakura?"

Hinata laughed.

"Sure." She paused and looked back at him. "Were you actually asking?"

He laughed and smirked at her.

"I guess I was."

She sighed but then saw something white… and red… and black… it was a sail!

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed, pointing at the ship.

Naruto turned his head and his eyes went wider. That was Itachi again! Who knows what he brought this time.

"Sasuke! Bring out your brotherly love! He's come back!" He screamed.

_**Minutes Later…**_

Itachi still had no arms, but he had Kisame and the rest of his old crew with him instead! Hinata and Sakura had to hide in a box cart, thankfully it had a lot of room and they weren't uncomfortable, but they were scared and worried.

'**WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE IF HE RAPES YOU?! SASUKE HOLDS YOU VIRGINITY-"** started her inner self.

'**Shut up you!'** screamed Sakura.

Hinata was looking threw a small hole at this point.

"Anything happening?" asked Sakura.

"They're just about to fight… they got on the other ship! Sasuke's heading straight for Itachi… oh no Kisame's blocked him! Wait! Here comes Naruto… He's taking care of Kisame!" she said.

Hinata kept telling Sakura what was happening. She stopped at the part where Sasuke was about to kill Itachi when a dark shadow had suddenly appeared on deck. It was a dark person, who had some sort of orange mask thing on his face. All that she could hear was,

"Tobi can see you."

"Sakura someone's on the deck!" said Hinata.

They weren't as shocked as they could have been when the top of the box was removed and they were both flung out of them. Sakura was thrown to one side and Hinata was thrown to the other. He walked towards Sakura.

"Tobi is a good boy, this won't hurt to much."

Sakura was right up against the side. She could just be picked up and thrown over board if anything! He was only a few inches away from her when Sakura heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled.

Sakura rolled to the left and quickly looked at what was happening. Shikamaru had thrown Tobi overboard, but Tobi had a grip on Shikamaru and he fell with him.

"Oh no!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura no!" said Hinata holding Sakura back from also falling into the water.

She looked over the boat but only saw the ripples in the water. She cried.

'**What have I done?!'**

_**3 Days Later…**_

They were almost home, they were all somber, they were all missing the smart ass and they were afraid of how Ino was gonna take it.

"It's all my fault, I should of ran away from the edge and… we should of at least been on th-the o-o-other sh-ship!" Sakura said, bursting into tears.

Sasuke made her look at him with his hand.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered.

"B-B-But-"

"Shikamaru would of done that for anybody, Ino knows that. She'll blame no one or some one else." He said.

Sakura nodded, but that didn't help much, considering it was Ino who lost some one she loved and Ino was a friend. It felt like Sakura took him away from her, with Tobi's help. But Sasuke was right, it wasn't her fault. It was some one else's, and they'd know whose when Ino finds out.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I luv u 2, Bye, bye now!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm fast this week

I'm fast this week! O.o That's weird since I have exams to study 4…. But I just studied for them…. Well there's my excuse 4 the rest of the week! Lol

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Everyone had stopped and looked at the crew of Sasuke Uchiha. They had sad faces that you probably couldn't change. They all realized who was missing, Ino noticed it first.

"Uchiha!" she called, pushing the people that didn't move out of her way.

Sasuke looked at her and his eyes went wide.

'**Oh shit.'** He thought sadly

The whole crew starred with shock at the… very pregnant Ino (A/N: Yah I know it might seem like it was only a month but going back and forth on sea takes awhile…. So she's 7 or 8 months along…?).

"Ino! You're fat!" exclaimed Naruto.

She punched him three times for that. Hinata let him have his head on her lap until the huge headache had gone away, at least the ice helped. Ino turned back to Sasuke.

"Well?"

Sasuke just looked at her.

"Where's my husband Uchiha?!"

Sasuke still said nothing. After a pause Sakura spoke up.

"I-I'm so sorry Ino… he fell over board when he saved me…"

Ino felt like she had just gone into labor. She couldn't believe it! Her husband… her lover… her best friend was dead. She started to cry. She cried for about five minutes and Sakura hugged her. Ino took it gratefully. She didn't blame Sakura at all… she blamed the one who was standing a few feet behind her. When she was done crying she turned around to face…

"… why are you looking at me like that?" asked Inoichi.

"He's dead because of you!" she yelled.

Inoichi was taken aback, totally confused.

"W-What?! How-"

"If he didn't have to go parading with these idiots-"

"Hey!" said Sakura and Hinata.

"… these idiotic men to impress you all the time so that he could keep me he wouldn't be gone all the time… and now forever! Shikamaru shouldn't have had to go through being away from me just to keep me! I hate you father!" she practically screamed.

More tears came out of her eyes and off her face, hitting the soil she was standing on. She kneeled to the ground, hugging her stomach and crying even more.

_**2 Days Later…**_

Naruto took small sips of his wine. They weren't talking much at this point. Actually no one was, they were to busy thinking of Shikamaru. Ino said that she wanted to be alone since that outbreak against her father, so Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura had to stay at the fancier hotel, away from the noisy crew… well why else did they sleep at Shikamaru's house?!

"…Are we sure he's even dead?" asked Sasuke.

They all looked at him.

"Shikamaru could survive falling in the water… unless Tobi was chocking him or there was sharks in the water…"

Naruto sighed.

"We left him their anyway, how could he of followed us? Sure no sharks were there before… but they can show up at anytime." He said.

"… I'm worried about Ino though… she's pregnant and…"

"Her maids are still there, that's why she's calmed down… well enough not to kill herself." Stated Sakura.

They were to busy contemplating that they didn't know from far off, a man heard their conversation.

_**Meanwhile…(a few minutes earlier)**_

He jumped on the deck. The stupid rowboat sunk to the bottom of the water. He sighed.

'**No wonder it was just floating around.'** He thought sarcastically.

He started to walk home, to his wife. People starred amazed or as if they saw a ghost. He couldn't blame them, after all… well y'know. And then he saw his friends, but instead of talking with them he listened to their conversation. He let his eyes go wide at what Hinata said and started to run home.

'**Ino…' **

Shikamaru reached the entrance and ran straight in.

_**With Ino…**_

She was reading. Not that she couldn't do anything else, she just thought the book reminded her of her husband. There were five large knocks at the door.

"Go away!"

6 knocks.

"Go away!"

7 kno-

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" she finally yelled.

After a pause she heard footsteps going away from the door. She sighed and read more of the book… then she heard a knock from the window… window? She turned her head and saw…

"Shikamaru?" she whispered.

He smiled at her, she could she the small hair that was growing on his chin and face, but she ran and opened the window. He climbed in and held her tight. She cried tears of happiness.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

He kissed her cheek.

"If you ever lose me, I will always come back to you… and this one." He said as he rubbed her stomach.

She smiled and kissed his lips, good and hard.

_**Next Day…**_

Shikamaru was greeted everywhere and hugged… and kissed… Ino was with him! (A/N: Duh!)

"So Shikamaru, will you join us or stay with your pregnant wife?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked up at him.

"You're giving me a choice?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura giggled. Ino looked at Shikamaru, wondering what exactly he was going to do. Shikamaru kissed her.

"If you don't mind I think I'll stay."

Ino smiled to, nothing could ruin her happiness… but three days later was something that no one had expected.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

What was it? Read the next chapter! I hoped you liked it!

Review!

Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Next chapter, enjoy yourself

Next chapter, enjoy yourself! Sorry to keep you waiting!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasuke opened his eyes and wished that he didn't. His head was hurting like and anchor fell on it more than once.

'**Damn hangovers.'** He groaned.

Sakura turned over and put her head on his chest. She and him were naked under the covers, not that that was really a big problem. They all had a baby shower last night, which involved beer for the pirates, not including Shikamaru and Naruto (he hates the taste of the beer they were drinking). Sasuke sighed and started to rub his temples. Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

He smirked.

"Meh, there's a price for having a good time ne?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. He grinned and flipped her over so that he was on top of her and kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you for letting my headache disappear."

She smiled and let him kiss her all over.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked at hi wife who was standing at the door to there room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hm?" he asked, still rubbing away his tiredness.

"Do you know what happens when a baby's coming?" she asked.

He being still asleep shook his head no.

"Water comes out of the pregnant woman." He nodded. "Which is why the bathroom floors wet." She said loudly.

His head snapped up and looked at her, she had pain in her face.

'**Oh shit!'**

_**Later (back on the ship)…**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto, running to him as fast as he could.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sakura and Hinata were close by and looked at the two boys.

"I-I-Ino's in the hospital! She's having that kid!" he announced.

Sakura and Ino were shocked and about to run to the hospital… but Sasuke stopped them.

"Sakura stop." He said firmly.

Sakura and Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke. Before either of them could say anything Sasuke interrupted.

"You don't know where the hospital is."

Sakura and Hinata blushed in embarrassment and realization as Sasuke smirked in victory. He stood next to Sakura and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

At that the crew cheered and everyone ran to the hospital.

_**Later that Day…**_

Ino opened her eyes to see her sleepy head husband sleeping on a chair next to her.

"Ino!"

She turned her head the other way and saw Hinata and Sakura sitting on the other side of her, Sasuke and Naruto were standing a ways closer to the window that was behind them. Then she saw what Sakura and Hinata were holding in their arms. She sat up to get a better look. Naruto moved the pillow so that Ino could lay her back against it while Sakura gave her the small pink bundle and Hinata woke up Shikamaru and gave him the blue bundle. Ino smiled at the baby she was holding. It looked right up at her with green eyes and she could see dark blond tuffs of hair starting to grow. She automatically knew it was her daughter. She kissed her forehead. Then she glanced at the baby Shikamaru was holding, the baby was growing black hair and his eyes were just like Ino's. She smiled at him.

"Hee hee. Just like Shikamaru wanted."

"He did?" asked Sakura.

"He said that he would marry a woman not to ugly and not to pretty, and he would have a girl and then a boy." She explained.

"Except I failed the first part of that." Said Shikamaru.

Ino smiled and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek, the girls were suppressing their giggles at the look on Shikamaru's face.

_**2 Days Later…**_

So they left the small family. Shikamaru named the girl Anko and Ino named the boy Asuma, after Shikamaru's teacher from back in the day. Sadly today was the day that Sasuke and his crew had to leave. They said their goodbyes and good luck's to the family and was well on their way. Sasuke was in his study when Sakura walked in. He looked up at her and saw that there was something troubling her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She sat in the chair in front of him and starred at her lap. She suddenly looked right into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

OOOOO! A to be continued…O.O That was my unexpected thingy silly's! XD Couldn't u tell? It was too obvious that Ino was going to have the babies…. So yah! I hope you liked it!

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry to leave you in wonder

Sorry to leave you in wonder! Here we go!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasuke just starred at Sakura for what seemed like ages.

"Y-Y-Your what?" he said.

"Pregnant." She repeated.

"As in you're going to have my child." She nodded. "As in it's going to come out of that stomach in nine months?" she nodded again. "As in you are going to have mood swings and cravings and other female pregnant things?" She nodded once more. "As in… I'm going to be a father?" She smiled and nodded.

He could not believe it.

"When?"

"Since this or maybe last week." She answered.

"… And you know this how?" he asked once more.

"I've been throwing up and…" she blushed. "And I'm late."

He understood and blushed as well. He turned away and looked out at the stars in the night.

'**A father…. A father… a father… father… I can't believe it's actually gonna happen.'** He thought to himself, just starring at all the stars.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her confused face. He smiled and walked up to her and kissed her sweetly.

"A bran new journey for me." He whispered to her.

She blushed as he kissed her once more.

_**Next Day…**_

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to the voice behind the crate, seeing it was Sasuke.

"Eh? What are you doing behind-"

"Are you gonna marry Hinata?" he asked.

"Nani?!"

"Just answer!"

Naruto paused for a second. Then he glared at Sasuke.

"Why?"

Sasuke slapped his fore head.

"Cause I'm gonna ask Sakura."

Naruto looked so confused it wasn't even funny. Sasuke sighed and whispered everything in his ear. Naruto's eyes were wider then plates by the end of it. Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"You have until we get there, alright?"

Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke walked into his room where Sakura was.

'**Wonder how fast Sakura will take to tell Hinata.'** He wondered with a smile.

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned away from her peeling to see her friend who was hugging her in a tight bear hug. She was totally confused.

'**Why's Sakura so happy all of a sudden?'**

"You won't believe this!" exclaimed Sakura, holding Hinata arms length away.

"Um… what won't I believe?"

"Sasuke! He asked me to marry him and that's what's gonna happen! I don't think I've been so happy in my life! Oh my gosh!" she said.

Hinata smiled. Sakura looked at Hinata once more.

"Wanna have a double wedding?" She asked.

Hinata blushed.

"Hm?!"

"Well you and Naruto are already-"

"Engaged I know… but I think he would want to do it the proper way right… I'd like him to do that to. But unless he asks me tomorrow I'm not sure there will be a double wedding." She explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding, and Naruto came in. They both saw his distant face and Hinata panicked.

'**Did he hear us?!'** she thought.

"… hey Hinata why don't you go hang out with Naruto and I'll finish peeling those apples! You're not doing a very good job anyway!"

Hinata glared at her friend and walked out with Naruto. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Mhm… I uhm………"

Hinata starred at him.

"… Wanna meet me at the beach close to sundown?"

Hinata was confused but then she saw the land that was coming closer. She nodded.

"I'd love to!" she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly.

"I'll see you then."

And with that he went on to his duties.

_**Later that Day…**_

She quietly sat down on the blanket the he had placed some food and plates on. He was asleep and the sun off his face made him look adorable. Hinata gigged and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up Naruto-kun."

He opened an eye and looked at her.

"Just Naruto." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and they ate the fruits. After eating they talked until the sun was almost completely gone. Hinata sighed.

"I've never seen a sunset so beautiful before." She commented.

"I have." Said Naruto starring into her eyes.

She blushed and looked back at the sunset. Naruto scooted closer to her and put his strong arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. She was so at peace. Then she suddenly felt Naruto tense up. She looked up at him and noticed that he was starring right at her. She blushed at the way that he was looking at her, he'd never looked at her like that before.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Have you ever felt so tempted to just do something to a person you love?" he asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Like… tempted by…. Things?" he asked.

She felt his skin get warmer and understood.

'**Yes Naruto, and you're the only one I've only ever loved.'**

She nodded slowly. He smiled.

"I guess we both know what we're thinking huh?"

She showed an embarrassed smile and nodded.

"… And um… I don't want to hurt you like that without being actually married… and…"

He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"W-Will you marry me?!... Tomorrow?" he asked.

She was shocked.

"I-Is t-this because of what Sakura and I talked about earlier?" she asked.

"…Huh?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

**'I'll take that as a no.'**

She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Of coarse I will." She whispered lovingly.

He smiled.

'**Looks like it's going to be a double wedding after all'** they both thought.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Wow! I still have stuff planned for this story before it ends! I have exams so don b mad if it takes awhile for me to update! But I promise to do it often!

Bye now!


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for your pacients

Thank you for your patients! I'm done exams so… I should be able to write more!... I hope to finish this and write the other story that's coming up! Anyway, enjoy reading the chapter!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hinata and Sakura were sharing a room that night, for it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding of coarse. They were talking and laughing and Hinata was making some jokes about the baby.

"If it's a boy with pink hair I'll be sure to wish him luck with women." She teased.

"Well if you have a child he or she better not be like Naruto." Sakura said smiling.

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at the wedding dresses the two of them bought a few hours ago. They thought they were perfect the moment they saw them. Hinata sighed. Sakura looked at her.

"What is it?"

Hinata blushed a little then turned to look at her best friend. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'What's going on in her mind?' she thought.

"D-D-Does i-it hurt th-the first time?" asked Hinata.

Sakura simply starred at her friend until the question finally sunk in. She blushed as well.

'**Oh boy let day time come soon.'**

And then Sakura gave the talk… since she had the real life experience.

_**Morning…**_

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. She looked…. wonderful. She smiled as she imagined Naruto's face when he would see her walk down that isle. Sakura was calm about the whole thing of coarse. She smiled and put a hand on her very slightly swollen stomach.

'**A new adventure for all of us.'** Thought Sakura.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can't believe it! Me of all people! You of all people! We're getting married to pretty girls who we abducted and you tortured-" Sasuke gave him an evil glare. "And…. We'll b having families… wait what about the pirating and sailing and plundering?!"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"….well?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh you're done?"

Naruto just waited for the answer. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe I'll have to give it up… maybe Hinata and Sakura will be like Ino, or maybe they'll continue pirating with us-"

"Are you crazy?! How can you have a family on a pirate ship?! Running around and… and when they're teenagers they might get drunk and… we'll be early-"

"Shut up Naruto! I get it!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto sighed.

"Sorry… but being a pirate's always been my life and…"

"Mine to, but what can I say, having a beautiful wife and raising a family? If I have to give up pirating to have that I'd do it in an instant." Said Sasuke.

Naruto understood. He looked out at the wide ocean through the window. He smiled.

'**If I do have to give up one dream, at least I'll have the other.'** He decided.

"Ehem!"

The two men turned to the priest who was at the door.

"Are you two ready?"

Sasuke nodded, Naruto let some sweat trickle down the side of his face before giving his famous grin and nodding.

_**Later…**_

Both the boys were amazed at how wonderful the girls looked amazing. They were so busy looking at them that they didn't hear any of the things the priest said until he asked if they would love the girls until death do they part. And of coarse Naruto said,

"Believe it."

And Sasuke smiled.

_**Later that Night…**_

Naruto was just lying on the bed, thinking happy thoughts. He was only wearing his pants and was breathing in and out. He never felt so… relaxed? He wasn't sure what it was, but he could finally have Hinata be his, and ONLY his. And he was about to make it official… and sadly he waited for this ever since he saw her moon dance.

"Naruto?" She said.

He looked up at Hinata and blushed a little. She was wearing a nightgown that showed… he stuff. She looked beautiful. He smiled at her when he noticed how nervous she was.

"If you want we could do it some other night, not like having sex on the wedding night is good luck or anything."

Hinata smiled at him and lay up against him, kissing his chest when she put her head against it.

"No Naruto, I'm ready."

Naruto looked at her.

"You're positive? I'm not forcing you or anything."

She giggled.

"We've both wanted this for a long while. I don't want either of us to wait any longer than we have to." Explained Hinata and kissed him on the lips.

Next thing she new, her nightgown came off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The whole crew was playing cards, not to pass time, not because they were sleep deprive and not even because they thought they heard a ghost! But when two people are having sex at the same time and are REALLY loud… let's just say they won't get any sleep for the night.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

lol, I hoped you enjoyed that!

Bye now!


	24. Chapter 24

I hope you like this

I hope you like this! Enjoy reading!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

No one really knew where Sasuke was making them go, and by no one I mean Sakura, Hinata and (of coarse) Naruto. He was totally confused, and when he was confused he was down, and when he was down… let's say he looked sea sick. Hinata sat with him on a crate, being as they were married and in love, she wanted to make him feel better.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto sighed.

"For one thing, you don't need to be so formal." She gave an embarrassed giggle and rolled her eyes. "And Sasuke use to tell me everything! And now all of a sudden he won't even tell me where we're going…"

"Naruto, it's the only thing he hasn't told you." She reminded.

"Still! What if being married changed him ALREADY?! This is bad… who knew Sakura had that effect on him!"

Hinata sweat dropped and then put her head on his shoulder. He tensed up.

"Sakura isn't the only one who has that effect hm?" she teased.

Naruto laughed and kissed her passionately.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It's a surprise." Repeated Sasuke.

Sakura sighed in frustration. Was this man made of stone or something?! She couldn't get a peep out of him.

"Come on Sasuke! Why aren't you telling the three people you care about the most on this ship?" She whined.

"You mean the one person."

"No three."

"… uh, who are the other two?" asked Sasuke.

"…Are you serious?! Naruto and Hinata of c-"

"Doesn't ring a bell." He said, smirking.

She glared at him.

"Alright Mr. Ninja." He twitched at his pet name. "If you don't tell me where we're going there will be dire consequences."

He cocked his eyebrow as she sat on his lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you want me to… um……"

He kept starring at her.

'**DAMN IT! LET'S TRY A DIFFERENT APPROACH GIRL!'**

Sakura jammed that damn inner self in the back of her head as she looked at Sasuke with the shiniest shine in her eyes and placing his hand on her stomach.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

Sasuke twitched again. This was a weakness he even had with women, the 'Puppy Look'.

'**This kid better not take after his mother.'**

"Hm." He grunted and put his face in her hair, which finally grew a bit. "Well, for one thing what's the point when I already said you'll find out tonight?" She groaned. "And until then, why don't we spend time together."

She shivered at his caring rough voice. This man was too sexy for his own good. She pushed him back a little anyway and looked at him with the cutest smile she had.

"Y'know it's best we don't get addicted to each other." She joked.

He chuckled and nodded.

_**Later…**_

"Sakura can I ask you something?"

He and Sakura sat in a private dinning room, which was right next to their own room. She looked up at him.

"Sure!"

"… would you mind being like Ino?"

Her face looked like she was about to be killed 100 times.

"L-L-Like Ino?!" she yelled, starting to let her inner self… well out.

"No, no! Not what I meant!" he said, completely scarred for his own life.

Sakura calmed down and listened to his explanation.

"I meant… he married life."

She just looked at him.

'**What's she thinking?'**

"I guess why?" she asked.

He sighed.

"Cause I have another wife… the SEA." He said when she made a face.

She laughed.

"I knew that! It's typical of a pirate, that's their only love until they find a woman." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Sasuke, I can be like Ino in that way, I already knew the consequences. I love you and as long as your mine and I'm yours I'll be happy… and if anything I can stowaway with our little baby here so we can be with you all the time!"

He glared at her once more. She giggled.

"I also know no pirate will let their family be on a crew that's already to big!"

He was about to say something when Naruto burst through the door, he was gasping for breath and starring at Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Hinata was a ways behind him, confused as she could ever be by her husband's actions. Sasuke smiled.

"We're here already? I'm impressed."

"What?" said the two women.

Sasuke looked at them both with his sexy smile.

"We've got a meeting with the Pirate King."

_**On the Island…**_

The island was called 'Porte du la Madre'. It was the place where ALL pirates gathered to see the Pirate King or to have meetings. Naruto was excited, he got to show Hinata around and he'd also see Granny-Tsunade again! And she'll be so surprised since she said he could never get a woman to fall for him if he even tried… well he didn't try! They were one of the last crewmembers to enter the large room, which was filled with other pirates. Sakura remembered reading about some of these pirates with Hinata when they were younger! None of them were their age or even close, so that made sense.

'**Sasuke must have taken over for somebody.'** She realized.

'**NO SHIT PRINCESS!' **

'**Shut up!'**

Hinata was amazed not just by the pirates, but also by the architecture. She liked old buildings, and it was… an artistically made place. Naruto told her to wait until she saw Lady Tsunade. She gave an embarrassed smile as she asked,

"Naruto, if she's a women why do they call her KING?"

He laughed a little at the typical question.

"First off she's the first woman to be the 'Pirate King.' And second… well…" he blushed a little. "There were many generations of men that we kinda got to use to saying King."

She giggled. Then suddenly the doors opened and in came a blonde woman with… a very large bust.

'**AND I THOUGHT HINATA'S WERE BIG!'** exclaimed the ever so loud inner Sakura.

All the pirates bowed to her, even the Captain Lords stood up to bow. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he sat back down again. He looked up at her.

"Hey do you need to sit down?" he whispered.

She smiled and shook her head no. Then they both put their attention to Lady Tsunade.

"Good evening gentle men…" she noticed the two girls in Sasuke's crew. "And ladies."

The girls blushed when all pirates turned to look at them.

"I'll ask later… anyway, I bet most of you are wondering why you have been brought here, and by most I mean everyone but Captain Uchiha."

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. He yet again held no emotion in his face, but there was something he was excited about. Sure enough, it all made sense. She smiled a slight smile.

"I'm retiring from my duties." Tsunade finally said.

All the pirates gapped. Naruto gapped the most! Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto you know what this means?"

He sighed sadly.

"That some one else is gonna get it." She gave him a weird look. "I have to be chosen by my Captain Lord to even have a chance, I bet its Sasuke whose getting it."

Hinata sighed as well.

'**Sometimes you are so clueless Naruto, but that's what makes you reactions even better.' **

"And have already chosen a successor." She added.

"Et qui est il?" asked the French Captain Lord sitting beside her.

She smiled and looked straight at Naruto.

"Why Minato's son of coarse!"

No one got that, except for-

"Oh yah! Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

He picked Hinata up in his arms and started to twirl her around (A/N: Did I get the name right? And aren't those the cuttest moments?... oh sorry continue!) and around. Most people clapped, others… remember Naruto to well, but they clapped a little bit…. Just a little. Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and there were whistles and cheers from everybody, Sasuke just kept clapping.

_**Later…**_

Tsunade had to show Naruto the work he was to do and what he was to expect. She was going to take them to their home (that wasn't that far from the Island itself), but first they said their goodbyes to Sasuke and Sakura, who were going back to Sasuke's home for a vacation. He wished Naruto good luck and Sakura gave her best friend another hug before they were off to their own home. Tsunade rowed them to there near by home.

"And here you go Naruto." Said Tsunade as she opened the door. "Have fun you two." and with that she walked back to her boat.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked. This house was bigger then the Hyuuga mansion! It was so big, almost the whole Island had been taken up by it. They looked around and finally when they were tired the fell on the bed. He sighed.

"I had both my dreams come true." He sighed.

Hinata looked at him.

"Both?" she asked.

"Becoming Pirate King, and marrying the most beautiful woman in the world." He said.

She blushed and laid her head on his muscular chest.

"I love you Naruto."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"An I love you, my queen."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I hoped you liked! I combined French, English and Italian in the name of the island so you know that I'm not a freak… and yes the name was off the top of my head and no I won't change it… plus it kinda made sense.

Review!

Bye now!


	25. Chapter 25

Wow this story's getting more reviews than The Mute Voice

Wow this story's getting more reviews than The Mute Voice!... which reminds me I need to fix some things in that story…. But we won't get into that at this moment! For now let's read this story! Enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She had been starring out at the direction they had come, the direction they parted with their best friends. He knew it was hard on her to leave Hinata since they were the best of friends since who knows when. He made sure he was busy with other things unless she actually wanted to talk to him or something. He thought she wanted to be left alone. He was working on a map when she cam in. He never knew why he didn't notice before, but her stomach was a little more swollen. He smiled at her.

"Hey."

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry that I've been spacing out and stuff lately." She said.

He laughed a little and smiled at her even more.

"You look wonderful I must say."

She blushed a little and smiled her flirtish smile. He stood up and wrapped her in a warm embrace, kissing her sweetly. She kissed back and then saw what he was working on.

"Am I distracting you?" she asked.

He shook his head no and leaned down for another kiss but she put a finger to his lip. He starred back down at her and sighed.

"A map to treasure or your next plunder?" she asked once more.

He shook his head. Before she got a chance to see it he grabbed another map. She gave him a puzzled look.

"You're not telling me a lot of things lately." She said.

Sasuke shrugged.

"What can I say? I love giving surprises." Then he put the map over the other one that Sakura was trying to see. "How about we both work on this one? Aren't you a smart one for a maid?"

She looked at him, showing that she was confused. He smiled.

"Remember? You fooled everyone with that huge brain of yours. You're a true actor."

She giggled and nodded. Then they worked on something they both liked, being with each other.

_**Two Days Later…**_

"Captain we're finally here!" shouted a crewmember.

Sasuke looked out at the islands. People were already waving and cheering. Sakura looked at them all, not knowing who any of them were. She looked at Sasuke and then the other crewmembers. They looked like they were looking for some one, like how a mother or a husband… hold on a second! Sakura's eyes widened as she came to a realization, and also she was shocked that she didn't even think of it when she saw all these people cheering when the PIRATES were in view.

'**Oh my gosh.'** She thought, coming to a realization. **'This is where they live! Does that mean that this is my new home?'**

She looked up at her lover, asking the question with her eyes. He smiled, reading her thoughts perfectly. And then he kissed her and nodded. She smiled, she could hear men whistling, girls groaning and a lot of clapping.

'**I finally have a home.'** Sakura thought happily.

_**Next Day…**_

They owned a great house that was away from the town and on a separate island. So she had to walk across a long bridge to get food, it was all worth it. Sasuke was sitting on the sand when she saw him through the window. She knew what was wrong. Sakura stopped cooking and went out to sit with him. Sasuke stopped looking at the sunset and skipped one more rock before she sat down next to him.

"You miss her?" asked Sakura.

He smiled.

"Yes."

"When'll your next plunder be?" She asked.

"I don't know, a year?"

She looked at him.

"You think you can wait that long?"

"It's not like she's going anywhere, the Ocean may move, but it doesn't leave at all." He said. "Besides, I want to have a family with you, and if you think we're just having one kid, you're sadly mistaken.

She kissed his lips. He smiled and she went back to making dinner. Sasuke lay down on the sand and sighed.

'**Life is good.'** He concluded.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hoped u liked the SasuxSaku chapter! It was good no? Don't forget to review!

Bye now!


	26. Chapter 26

The very LAST chapter

The very LAST chapter! Thank you all for reading it and giving me all those nice comments! I'm glad you all liked it! Again, thank you!

(And f.y.i., this is 2 years later)

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto had his feet on his desk, reading over this new contract from the British army. He rolled his eyes and threw it out. Hinata looked up at him. She was wearing a red dress that fit her nicely and a red headband made her look so… much nicer. He put his feet down as she walked up to him.

"What did they want this time your majesty?" she teased.

Naruto glared at her only momentarily, he then sighed.

"Wanted us to stop bombarding the ships and villages that's in their region. In exchange they don't attack any of us. We're pirates for god's sake! What else are we suppose to do, become part of the navy? Bah!"

Hinata smiled at her husband. He was such a child at some points. He grabbed her waist and put her on his lap. She blushed a little.

'**And sometimes he's such a man.'** She thought.

They snuggled for a while before Naruto noticed what time it was. He kissed Hinata's forehead since she was already asleep. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Time to see how our boy's doing." He said.

She smiled and nodded.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sakura was asleep when she heard her husband yelling. She got up and went downstairs to see him and her son Jiro covered in applesauce. She giggled. Sasuke told her to take the day off today so that she could just relax, and he could have father and son time.

'**I don't think this is what he had in mind.'**

She grabbed a towel and started to wipe the food off of Jiro's face. Sasuke was to busy yelling at himself to notice that she was there. She came up from behind him and started to wipe his face as well. Thankfully he calmed down and it wasn't that big of a struggle. He looked at her with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry to bother your day off." He muttered.

"Oh Sasuke, if I took a day off I wouldn't be able to relax, knowing that my baby might be causing his daddy some trouble." She teased.

He looked away from her, so that she couldn't see the pink that was forming on his face. She sighed and picked up Jiro, who was looking more like Sasuke each day. The only thing different was that he had dark blue eyes. She was so happy that he had black hair. Then suddenly she had an idea. She kissed Jiro on the cheek, since he sort of gave her the idea.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tensed up. She only called him that when she wanted something. He turned away from washing the applesauce covered plates and looked at her.

"Uh… yes?" he asked.

"Let's go and visit someone! Then Jiro can make a new friend and we can see our old ones!" she said.

He relaxed a bit, that wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Who?"

"Hinata and Naruto of coarse! They had a child a little after we had Jiro! Remember? You saw him and told me that!" she said.

He smiled and nodded. It was about time he went back to the sea anyway. And also about time that Jiro had his first trip.

_**Next Day with Naruto and Hinata…**_

She wasn't with Naruto today. Lady Tsunade was mad last time at Toshi. He was a baby that was… hard for anyone but Hinata and Naruto to handle. He didn't like other people probably. She sighed. It was his blonde hair that probably made him act like his father. And of coarse he had Hinata's eyes, except he had pupils. She looked at him as he was chewing on her necklace that Naruto gave her as a birthday present. It was good to keep a baby occupied, they only realized that after Hinata wore it while holding Toshi. She kissed his forehead. And he smiled like the cute little baby he was. She smiled back at him.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was Naruto. He burst through the door panting and holding a letter.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke a-a-a-and S-Sakura are c-c-c-co-coming to…" he took a deep breath. "Visit!" he finally finished.

Her eyes widened. It had been a year since she saw Sakura! She saw Sasuke some few months ago at a meeting. She heard form him that Sakura was doing well and that they had a son as well. Of coarse Toshi was only a few weeks old and he wouldn't remember Sasuke. Naruto took Toshi from her and starred into his eyes.

"Now listen here you trouble maker, you have to be a good kid when they come here! And you have to be nice to Jiro too! So will you be good for mommy and daddy?" He said.

Toshi understood and nodded. He was smart for a baby.

_**2 Days Later…**_

They came and Hinata and Sakura hugged for a long time. Jiro and Toshi got along really well to! They became best friends and by the end of it they were all tired and it was time for Sasuke and Sakura to leave. When they were on the ship, Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Do you think we can visit them again? Even you had fun Sasuke!" she said.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Of coarse, and maybe by that time we'll have number two coming along." He said as he touched her stomach.

She blushed and nodded.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Naruto! I think that we should do that more often! Toshi had so much fun and didn't even scare them off." She whispered.

They had just put Toshi to bed and were walking to there own room. Naruto thought about that for a moment.

"Yah, and we could get Shikamaru and Ino here to! Now that would be fun… wonder how those twins are doing." He said.

She smiled.

"… speaking of twins." Said Naruto with a smirk. "Wanna have a few more kids? I know I do."

She blushed and nodded. Next thing she knew, Naruto was pinning her to the bed and kissing her like he did the first time.

_**And so…**_

Naruto and Hinata had twins! Two girls that resembled Hinata a lot, the only difference was that Kaya had violet eyes and Akemi had blue eyes. Sad thing about them was they bugged their brother until he got married, which was at the age of 18. He was chosen to be the pirate king when Naruto died. He became a pirate and let Akemi be the first mate of his ship, while Kaya became the cook of a bar in the village that Rei worked (ironically).

Jiro had a little brother they named Rei. Rei was quiet and didn't really like to pirate like his brother did, not that that bothered Sasuke though. Rei kept Sakura company and made swords for the pirates. Jiro married a girl that he saved from slavery and they had around five children… wow. Then Rei and Kaya started going out, and were engaged at 16.

Naruto and Hinata both died in their sleep at the age of 83. Sasuke and Sakura lived longer, but Sasuke died from an assassin at 84 and Sakura waited for death at the age of 89.

And they all met up in heaven and stayed together, until they were re-incarnated as ninja's of a place named Konoha and… well y'know the rest.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I hoped you liked that! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it!

Bye now!


End file.
